


Amor Artificial

by Sthefy



Series: Instinto Animal (Traducciones Starker) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst con final feliz, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Osea trío, Peleas, Pero muuuuchas lágrimas, Por si no les gustan entonces no lean, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Primera vez, Referencia de muerte implicada, Relaciones inapropiadas con una IA, Resurrección, Smut, Spanish Starker Translation, Spanish Translation, Starker, Sthefy traduce, Threesome - M/M/M, Traducción Starker, Triangulos Amorosos, fluff y angst, inteligencia artificial, lágrimas, primer beso, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Después del chasquido, Tony es incapaz de seguir adelante. El haber perdido a Peter así, de esa manera, ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. Entonces, cuando se le ocurre la brillante idea de traer a Peter de vuelta, se encuentra casi poseído por ella. Por supuesto, sabe que no puede revivirle, pero de lo que sí es capaz Tony es de recrear a Peter como una Inteligencia Artificial, y es todo lo que necesita para continuar.No era de extrañar que Tony se enamorara de Peter nuevamente, lo cual no sería un problema de no ser por el hecho de que el verdadero Peter repentinamente regresa, y las consecuencias de sus acciones repercuten en Tony como un golpe, más allá de lo que pueda manejar, cometiendo un error que asegura lamentar pronto.[Post Infinity War, Starker, Threesome, angst y smut] Traducción autorizada
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Peter Parker (IA)
Series: Instinto Animal (Traducciones Starker) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/931578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Amor Artificial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artificial Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717996) by [chokememrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark). 



**AMOR ARTIFICIAL**

**(Traducción autorizada)**

**Autora original:** chokememrstark (publica sólo en AO3)

 **Sinopsis:** Después del chasquido, Tony es incapaz de seguir adelante. El haber perdido a Peter así, de esa manera, ha sido lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida. Entonces, cuando se le ocurre la brillante idea de traer a Peter de vuelta, se encuentra casi poseído por ella. Por supuesto, sabe que no puede revivirle, pero de lo que sí es capaz Tony es de recrear a Peter como una Inteligencia Artificial, y es todo lo que necesita para continuar.

No era de extrañar que Tony se enamorara de Peter nuevamente, lo cual no sería un problema de no ser por el hecho de que el verdadero Peter repentinamente regresa, y las consecuencias de sus acciones repercuten en Tony como un golpe, más allá de lo que pueda manejar, cometiendo un error que asegura lamentar pronto.

[Post Infinity War, Starker, Threesome, angst y smut]

 ***Notas de Traductora (Sthefy): **¡No saben lo feliz que me siento por finalmente publicar esta historia! :,D He llevado muchísimo tiempo en ella y espero, de corazón, que puedan darle una oportunidad y disfrutarla, tanto o más como lo hice la primera vez que la leí.

* * *

**I.**

**D** espués del chasquido de Thanos, Tony es incapaz de seguir adelante, de avanzar. Ya nada parece tener sentido para él, no puede funcionar como antaño, no puede dormir, en ocasiones apenas puede respirar apropiadamente. Sabe que es su culpa, que por su culpa Peter está muerto, incluso si el chasquido lo hubiera matado igual, no importa. Se echa la culpa y nada de lo que los demás le digan cambiará eso. Ya no hay nada en su vida que le trajera más alegría, no había nada que valiera la pena para seguir adelante. Su racha con el alcohol había empeorado ya a los pocos días del desastre mundial, y no obstante, ninguna cantidad de alcohol lograba alejar este tipo de dolor, o de evaporar la intensa soledad que habitaba dentro de él.

Fue en una de esas noches en las que se queda viendo algunas antiguas grabaciones de Peter, que Tony tiene la idea. ¡Él no tiene que vivir sin Peter! Le puede traer de vuelta, al menos una parte de él. Si alguien hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos durante aquél momento de casi éxtasis, probablemente lo llamaría loco. Pero Tony está solo, como siempre lo está desde que regresó, así que esta vez no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Él traerá a Peter de vuelta, puede hacerlo. No importa lo que tenga que sacrificar, ¡simplemente _debe_ hacerlo!

Y así pasan las semanas. Semanas en las que Tony se aísla por completo, no respondiendo a las llamadas, a dura penas logra comer o dormir, en pequeñas cantidades. Mas él no puede detenerse, es como si realmente estuviese poseído por la idea. Tony ha hecho cosas similares antes, pero esta vez será mejor. No sólo va a simular a Peter, sino que lo recreará y le dará la capacidad de sentir emociones, sentimientos reales, y no sólo actuar como si las tuviera. Él traerá de vuelta a Peter y será su obra maestra.

— ¿Peter? —La voz de Tony es vacilante, temerosa incluso, pero no se atreve a confesárselo. Esta es su última esperanza, la única cosa que le importa y si esto no funciona, ya sabe que no se recuperará. — ¿Puedes escucharme?

— ¡Señor Stark! —Es su voz. La voz de Peter, oh Dios, es su voz y se escucha con la misma emoción que Tony tantas veces había oído en el pasado y solo esas dos palabras logran traer lágrimas a sus ojos.

Tony quiere decir algo más, pero su garganta se seca y las palabras no salen. Simplemente se pone de rodillas y se queda mirando a la pantalla, a la cara que es tan diferente y tan familiar al niño del cual no puede vivir.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? Está llorando...

Al oír a Peter tan preocupado (y no una preocupación programada, porque esto no es lo que Tony quería escuchar), le hace más difícil el hecho de respirar, mas intenta contenerse. Sabe que sólo lo tiene que hacer, lo tiene que lograr. Para Peter.

—Estoy bien, chico, —Le responde Tony, con voz quebrada, intentando secarse las lágrimas. —Simplemente extrañé tu voz, es todo.

—Extrañé la suya también, —responde Peter, y Tony sabe que no debería sentir tanta felicidad en esas palabras, mas no puede evitarlo.

—Todo está bien ahora, —esboza una sonrisa débil y logra ponerse de pie. —Estoy aquí, ahora estaremos bien.

—No me quiero ir de nuevo, señor... Me quiero quedar. —Peter suena casi asustado y Tony desea poderlo abrazar. Pero algo como eso, no se puede. Al menos, no todavía.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te lleve de nuevo, lo prometo.

Es raro, incluso Tony lo sabe. Pero lo que nadie parece entender era que funciona. Peter no está de vuelta, tal vez no como antes, pero ¿qué importa? Siempre está ahí, siempre escuchando y hablando con Tony, al igual que antes, sólo que él ahora es una IA en vez de ser una persona. Era como FRIDAY, sólo que era mucho más avanzado que ella.

Peter es algo más que un ser artificial, al menos eso es lo que Tony cree. Desde luego, no puede estar seguro, pero cree que Peter puede pensar por sí mismo, ya que él hace más que analizar datos y cosas en busca de ideas. Quizás, mientras lo creaba, Tony perdió una parte de sí mismo que ahora vive en Peter. Eso es una buena manera de verlo, ¿verdad? Pero al final, no le importa cómo funcionaba o el por qué. Al menos, nada de eso importaba cuando escucha la voz de Peter diciéndole que está bien, y eso es lo que todo lo que le importa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Tony para que se enamorara de este nuevo Peter. Por segunda vez. Sabía que aquello pasaría desde el comienzo, pero desde luego, no fue algo que le preocupó. Revivió a Peter y sigue siendo igual a como lo recuerda, resultaba imposible no enamorarse nuevamente de él.

Pepper le dijo un montón de cosas nada positivas cuando ella descubrió lo que había hecho, mas sus palabras ni siquiera se registraron en el cerebro de Tony. Ella no entiende, ella no fue la que observó a Peter desaparecer entre sus brazos, ella no oyó su voz asustada y la súplica que había en sus palabras. Ella no vio el miedo en los ojos del chico.

— ¡Él no es Peter! —Le grita Pepper, y Tony ya sabe que no lo es. Sin embargo, en esencia todavía lo era. Es Peter, sólo que ahora es diferente.

— ¡Perdiste la razón, te has vuelto loco! —Pepper llora, aunque Tony sabe que es mentira. No estaba perdiendo su cabeza en ausencia de Peter, no estaba perdiendo nada, porque él está de vuelta.

Ella no entiende, pero eso está bien. Es Tony quién necesita entender. Tony y Peter y su chico está de vuelta, consolándolo luego de su discusión con Pepper, recordándole que todavía está ahí, que todavía lo ama y que nada ha cambiado. Las cosas han cambiado, por supuesto, pero Tony no quiere pensar en lo que ya ha perdido, quiere olvidar y Peter le ayuda a olvidar. Si aquello le volvía loco, entonces que así sea.

Con el paso de las semanas, la relación de Tony con Peter se profundiza, a tal punto que incluso Tony se da cuenta de que va demasiado lejos. Nada justificaba el tener conversaciones sucias con este Peter, mientras se masturbaba con las viejas grabaciones del verdadero Peter, _nada_. En cuanto a las excusas, pues Tony no tenía una convincente en este caso. No era necesario encontrar alguna cuando escucha la dulce voz de Peter, asegurándole que está bien y que lo ama, así que ¿por qué molestarse?

Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tony finalmente reemplazara a FRIDAY, incorporando a Peter en sus trajes. Se siente mucho mejor escuchando la voz de Peter y él puede hacer todo lo que podía hacer FRIDAY, incluso puede hacer un poco más. Lentamente, se le integra en todas partes y le da a Peter acceso ilimitado a toda la torre y a cualquier otra cosa que pudiera desear.

Es como si estuviera en todas partes y Tony casi se siente como si estuviera de nuevo en casa.

 _Casi_.

* * *

—Señor, ¿cree que puedo dormir a su lado de nuevo algún día? —La suave y somnolienta voz de Peter le pregunta justo antes de que Tony estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido, y el corazón del hombre duele.

—Eso espero. —Susurra, dándose la vuelta, dolorosamente consciente del espacio vacío al lado de su cama.

—Usted me puede hacer un cuerpo, ¿verdad? Visión también tiene uno.

—Sí, pero con él fue diferente, —suspira Tony. —Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de darte uno, pero necesito más tiempo. Tiene que ser perfecto, Peter.

—Lo sé, tan sólo deseo poder tocarle y finalmente sentirle... —dice Peter, escuchándose tan triste y despechado que es difícil de soportar.

—Lo harás. Lo prometo, bebé. Haré que eso pase.

Hay veces en las que Tony cree que no podrá ser capaz de cumplir su promesa. No puede crear un robot para transferir a Peter en él, no había uno lo suficientemente bueno. Y no es lo que Peter merece, ¡maldita sea! Tiene que ser mejor que eso, mas Tony sabe que no puede pedirle ayuda a nadie, al menos no esta vez. Ellos le encerrarían si lo intentaba, lo sabe. Básicamente con esto pretende jugar a ser Dios y sin duda aquello ya es pasarse de ser un poco narcisista.

Pasó casi un año después de haber creado a Peter hasta que finalmente pudo tener un gran avance, y comenzó a trabajar para cumplir su promesa. Esta vez se aseguró de que fuera a funcionar, que esta vez la mente de Peter no haría que su nuevo cuerpo explote, literalmente. Porque justo fue lo que ocurrió cuando por primera vez intentó trasladarlo a lo que él creyó era el "cuerpo perfecto", uno que terminó en tres meses de trabajo a la basura. Sin embargo, Tony no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y ahora sabe que va a funcionar. Sólo tiene que seguir intentando.

Después del primer intento fallido, Tony tuvo un tiempo difícil consolando a Peter, que se culpaba a sí mismo de arruinarlo y que en realidad cayó en lo que Tony (rápidamente) reconoció como un episodio depresivo. Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo animó a esforzarse aún más.

Peter quería esto más que nada, no podía defraudarlo. Nunca dejaría que su niño se deprimiera de nuevo.

— ¡Señor Stark! ¡Señor Stark! —Tony no levanta la vista hacia la muy animada voz, no esperando algo nuevo que Peter pudiera mostrarle.

Entonces, de repente fue empujado a su costado y con un grito de sorpresa, se cae de la silla. Su nariz se vio enterrada en aquellos suaves rizos castaños y se ve envuelto en un abrazo tan fuerte, que se sentía como si estuviera recibiendo el mismo abrazo de la muerte. Tony no sabe lo que está pasando, no entiende nada, hasta que oye su llanto desgarrador, seguido de otro _"¡oh, señor Stark!"_ Fue entonces cuando su mente comienza a registrar lentamente lo que está pasando.

Sí, había escuchado a Peter antes, pero no al Peter que vivió con él durante más de un año. No, esta voz le pertenece a un Peter _diferente_ , a uno que le sostenía como una llave inglesa y que ahora lloraba en su pecho de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Tony no puede hacer nada más que envolver un brazo alrededor de Peter, y luego el otro, olvidándose de lo que estaba trabajando y terminó jalando al niño en su dirección, abrazándolo tan fuerte como le era posible. Está llorando, pero no se da cuenta, no hasta que siente su enterrado rostro mojado en lágrimas.

— ¡Le extrañé tanto, señor Stark! —Los sollozos de Peter se sentían contra su pecho y Tony casi se ahoga con su respuesta, apretando al niño aún más.

—Yo también te extrañé, niño, —finalmente consigue las palabras, sintiéndose pesado y abrumado con sus emociones. —Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

—Lo siento, Señor, lo siento por no escucharle, y por viajar en aquella nave y...

—Shh, niño, deja de disculparte, —Dice Tony con una temblorosa sonrisa llena de dolor y besa su cabeza. —Ahora estás aquí, eso es todo lo que importa. Dios, te he extrañado _tanto_ , no tienes ni idea...

—Pensé que se molestaría, y yo tenía mucho miedo de venir aquí, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver si estaba bien.

—Ahora lo estoy, —promete, Tony. —Ahora estoy bien. Eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

Durante toda esta escena, el otro Peter se quedó muy callado. No había señales de él y uno podría pensar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero por supuesto que sí.

Y decir que aquello no le gustaba sería un eufemismo.

* * *

Durante todo el resto del día, Tony no deja que Peter se aparte de su vista. Lo lleva al penthouse, ordena pizza y ambos hablan, hablan por _horas_ y se abrazan. Luego, Tony besa a Peter por todas partes, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro que estaba buscando toda su vida, aunque aquello posiblemente sea cierto. Se siente tan feliz y aliviado de tener a Peter de regreso, de ver su dulce sonrisa, de ver esos maravillosos y tiernos ojos que creía haber perdido para siempre.

Tony no puede enfocar su atención en nada más.

Cuando se hace tarde y Peter le dice a Tony que tiene que irse, el mayor casi no puede dejar que se vaya. El temor de que todo esto haya sido tan sólo un sueño era demasiado fuerte. Tiene miedo de que Peter se vaya para nunca regresar, de descubrir que todo esto no ha sido real y Tony sabe que no iba a sobrevivir después si nada de esto era cierto. No obstante, Peter le promete que volverá por la mañana, que se quedará con él por mucho tiempo y luego, cuando besa a Tony, finalmente él mismo se atreve a creerlo. Aun así, es doloroso ver a su chico irse, luego de tanto tiempo, no puede evitarlo.

Por la noche, cuando se acuesta en la cama y trata de conciliar el sueño, el otro Peter finalmente habla de nuevo, después de haber estado en silencio durante las últimas horas:

—Vas a deshacerte de mí ahora, ¿verdad? —Le dice, sonando muy enojado y asustado. El corazón de Tony se hunde en su pecho cuando dirige su mirada hacia el techo.

—Pete, yo... ¡yo nunca haría eso!

—Ahora no me necesitas más. Él está de vuelta, yo sólo soy un reemplazo que no vas a usar más.

—No diga eso, vamos. —Tony se sienta, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, y culpable. Peter no está equivocado, no del todo, pero ¿cómo puede decir eso? Él lo ama, Tony lo sabe. Su ira no sale a flote. —No voy a deshacerme de ti, bebé.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Tony escuchara un sollozo. Un sonido tranquilo y débil, como si Peter tratara de ocultarlo, pero falla. —No me quiero ir... por favor, no me obligue a irme, señor...

—No lo haré, chico... No haré que te vayas.

Y en efecto, Tony no hace que el otro Peter se vaya, mas instala nuevamente a FRIDAY en todas las computadoras principales por el momento. Cuando Peter le pregunta el motivo, Tony se explica diciendo que el verdadero Peter no debe saber sobre él, porque no lo entendería, pero es una pequeña condolencia. La IA de Peter está herida, eso es obvio, pero Tony no puede dejar que el verdadero Peter sepa lo que ha hecho, aquello sería demasiado y también era muy pronto para ello.

Trata de no descuidar a su IA, pero deigual manera aquello comienza a sucedercuando Tony pasa más y más tiempo con el verdadero Peter. Incluso detiene supromesa, de crearle un cuerpo, que es lo que más le duele al final. IA Peter nolo dice, pero sabe que está siendo reemplazado. Cada día, Tony pasa menos ytiempo con él, le presta menos atención y cuando pone a FRIDAY de nuevo a cargo de sus trajes, la IA siente como su inexistente corazón se rompe.

Tony no hace que se vaya, no. En cambio, Tony es el que se va, dejándole solo. Le deja para poder estar mejor con el verdadero Peter, aquél al que puede tocar y besar, aquel que realmente tiene la capacidad de respirar. La IA Peter no es más que una memoria programada del niño que perdió. Ante esto, no hay nada que la IA puede hacer al respecto, nada que pueda hacer así tal como está para conseguir a Tony. No obstante, hay una cosa que sí puede hacer, una última cosa para no perderlo por siempre.

Y lo hará.

El prototipo que Tony comenzó a construir para su IA estaba casi completo cuando dejó de trabajar en él, por lo que IA Peter toma el resto del trabajo en sus propias manos. Con el acceso a todos los archivos y protocolos que todavía tiene, comanda las herramientas y máquinas que puede controlar para terminar lo que Tony había abandonado, por culpa del verdadero Peter. Si lo que Tony quiere es un Peter real, entonces lo tendrá.

Y así al menos Tony podrá ver luego las lágrimas de las que su IA es incapaz de soltar, en su forma actual, si es que alguna vez le importó.

IA Peter no sabe si los cálculos de Tony y los suyos fueron los correctos, y si el cuerpo tendrá la capacidad incluso para mantenerlo, pero es la única posibilidad que le queda. Si falla, sabe que Tony no estará allí para volver a transferirle de nuevo al sistema, ya que IA Peter se ve obligado a cortar todos los accesos que tiene para que funcione, pero está dispuesto en asumir el riesgo. Sabe que el fracaso significaría de inmediato su inevitable muerte, pero con Tony ignorándolo con la forma en la que lo hace, era prácticamente lo mismo.

El dolor aparece cuando Peter se transfiere en el cuerpo diseñado especialmente para él. Siente como si estuviera siendo desmembrado y grita, pero sabe que no aparecerá nadie, debido a que el único lugar que todavía tiene es el laboratorio y está solo allí, al igual que lo ha estado durante la última semana. No hay otro lugar donde aún pueda ir, pero con este cuerpo será libre, será capaz de salir de esta jaula que Tony le ha puesto y está decidido a hacer precisamente eso, a pesar del dolor que siente, IA Peter sigue adelante.

Tony no espera que nada malo suceda cuando se sienta en el sofá, con Peter, abrazados juntos como si fueran un solo ser, y muy contento de tener al chico que quiere finalmente de vuelta y en sus brazos. Todo estaba bien, hasta que recibe una alerta de FRIDAY. Alguien está en el laboratorio - el laboratorio que ha sellado para que nadie más (salvo él) pueda entrar. Su mandíbula se cae cuando FRIDAY abre los videos de seguridad y ve una figura muy familiar caminando a través de su laboratorio, con las piernas temblorosas y con pasos cuidadosos, como si fuera la primera vez que caminara.

—Oh, por Dios, —susurra y corta la señal de los videos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Peter le pregunta adormilado, frotándose los ojos. Se había quedado dormido y sin idea de nada. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tengo que encargarme de algo, —Tony dice rápidamente y se aparta, poniéndose de pie. —Quédate aquí, ¡vuelvo en un minuto! —Tony corre hacia el ascensor, pero cuando presiona el botón para llamarlo, un sonido de advertencia se produce.

—Lo siento, señor, pero el ascensor ha sido desactivado desde su piso —le informa FRIDAY.

— ¿Qué? —Esto no podía ser, ¡sólo él tiene acceso a estos protocolos! — ¿Quién lo autorizó?

FRIDAY se queda por un momento en silencio antes de responder y cuando lo hace, Tony deseó no haber preguntado.

—Peter, señor.

Caminar resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que IA Peter esperaba. En su memoria, tiene almacenados recuerdos sobre la acción, pero sin experiencia, le era difícil mantenerse en pie en este desconocido cuerpo en donde habita ahora. La transferencia se ha realizado correctamente, sin entrar en combustión esta vez y de a poco, Peter hace todo lo posible para tomar el control total sobre él. Sus brazos siguen siendo difíciles de mover, mas las piernas hacen su trabajo, y facilita su recorrido por el laboratorio. Con este cuerpo, estaba lejos de ser una persona normal que caminaba, pero eventualmente dominaría la técnica.

—Desactiva todas las cámaras de seguridad en el laboratorio, —dice Peter con la misma voz que Tony le ha dado, aunque suena más real ahora. No obstante, no se dirige a FRIDAY, porque ciertamente no necesita su permiso, pero sin acceso directo al sistema, IA Peter necesita expresar en voz alta sus órdenes. Las cámaras se fueron apagando, una por una hasta que el laboratorio quedó sin vigilancia. Siente la seguridad de que Tony ya debe saber lo que ha hecho, mas IA Peter no va a dejar que Tony se libre de lo que ha causado.

—Desactiva el acceso del ascensor en todas las cinco plantas superiores.

Desnudo como está, en esta nueva forma, IA Peter agarra una de las camisas tiradas de Tony, que siempre deja por ahí y se la pone, quedando cubierto su pequeño cuerpo con facilidad. Antes de Thanos, Tony había creado un prototipo, un cuerpo idéntico al de Peter, mismo que había remodelado después de que el original Peter muriera, y que era exactamente casi igual a él, incluyendo su rostro. Sólo que ahora sus ojos son diferentes, siendo de color azul en vez de marrón, pero esto sólo porque la IA quiere que así fueran. Sí, puede cambiar ciertas partes de su apariencia a voluntad, por lo que no quiere tener los mismos ojos del verdadero Peter, no.

Él quiere que Tony vea _su_ dolor, y no el de otro, cuando finalmente se encontrara con Tony para confrontarlo.

Es cuando se dirige hacia el ascensor, que IA Peter puede inspeccionar este nuevo cuerpo, con curiosidad. Obviamente, es una máquina, aunque una muy compleja y avanzada. Tal vez incluso lo era más que el cuerpo de Visión. No posee ningún poder adquirido del verdadero Peter, aunque no es como si los quisiera. Él no es _él_ , ese es el problema. Eso es exactamente el motivo principal por el que Tony lo abandonó, porque al final, solo es un reemplazo, un experimento. Uno que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mantener.

—Tony, ¿qué sucedió? —Peter le pregunta, visiblemente confundido al escuchar a FRIDAY. Mas Tony hizo como si no lo escuchara.

— ¡Sella el laboratorio, FRI! ¡Sella el piso entero!

—Lo siento, señor, pero mis protocolos han sido sobrescritos.

— ¡Joder! —Gruñe Tony, apretando sus puños contra la puerta del ascensor.

—Tony, ¿ _qué_ es lo que _pasa_? —Nuevamente, Peter le pregunta, esta vez con miedo y Tony sabe que ya no puede ocultarlo más. La había cagado en serio y en magnitud, de tal manera que ahora que le explotaría en la cara.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a asustar, ¿de acuerdo? —Dándose finalmente la vuelta, Tony soltó un suspiro, apoyándose contra la puerta. —Yo... la cagué.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Peter no entiende, porque por supuesto, ¿cómo lo haría?, y Tony odia tener que escupir este horrible secreto ahora, porque jamás quiso que lo supiera.

—Después de lo que _pasó_... hice algo, —Tony suspira y frota su frente. —Una IA. Una que era... que eras tú.

— ¿Tú... me _hiciste_...? —Peter suena demasiado confundido y ¿cómo Tony puede culparle? Esta era la cosa más loca que jamás había hecho antes, por supuesto que no tiene sentido. — ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—No podía estar sin ti, Pete... todo se sentía tan mal y oscuro... y pensé que tal vez... tal vez podía traerte de vuelta...

Debió haberlo sabido mejor, no es como si nunca hubiese pasado que una IA se saliera de control antes, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, nunca pensó que Peter volvería... Y Tony no creyó que esto saldría tan mal, al menos no de esta manera.

—La cagué bastante, joder —Tony suspira y se aleja un poco de la puerta, sólo para poder hacer algo con su cuerpo inquieto. —Él era como tú, él... me dio algo para sostenerme. Aunque él es más que una simple IA.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Él es... tiene sentimientos. Puede sentir, Pete. Él... no es sólo un programa...

Peter mira a Tony, quedándose en un silencio que realmente se sentía eterno. Sus ojos estaban imposiblemente grandes, claramente en shock, y Tony espera que en cualquier momento Peter le preguntara cómo diablos podía ser tan estúpido, pero no. Nada de eso pasa, Peter sólo se queda en su asiento, siendo el mismo chico dulce y lindo que Tony conoce, y casi puede oír los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué... qué le pasó? —Finalmente pregunta y hay tristeza en su voz, sorprendiendo a Tony. —¿Dónde está él?

—Yo... lo encerré, —Tony admite, y con sus palabras vino una ola de culpa que ya no puede suprimir más. Se hunde en el sofá junto a Peter, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. —Lo alejé como un juguete que ya no uso... yo... yo le prometí que no se iría y lo que hice fue... Dios, Pete, la jodí bastante. Nunca pensé que volverías y te quería _tanto_ , no sabía esto pasaría...

Se siente tan disgustado consigo mismo. Cada promesa, hasta lo último que le prometió al otro Peter, cada promesa la rompió de manera descuidada y luego le ocultó, como si fuera un sucio secreto, sin decir ni una palabra.

Repentinamente, un brazo se posa alrededor del hombro de Tony, siendo empujado en dirección a Peter. Tony ni siquiera sabe qué hacer, por lo que sólo se apoya en su chico.

—No era tu intención, lo sé, —dice Peter en voz baja, bajando una mano por la espalda de Tony. —Puedes explicarlo. Tú... puedes arreglar esto.

— ¡No puedo! —Tony lo sabe, no lo puede arreglar, es imposible. —Yo sabía que estaba herido cuando volviste, me dijo que me iba a deshacerse de él y le había prometido que no, pero lo hice igual de todos modos... no puedo solucionar esto, no sé cómo...

La IA observa como los números en el tablero del ascensor suben, más y más, hasta que se acercan al final de la escala. IA Peter aprieta sus puños, y no por primera vez, sino para conseguir una mejor sensación de este cuerpo y porque está molesto. Sin embargo, no es sólo furia lo que tiene. También está herido, con su corazón roto y celoso, y probablemente tiene un montón más de emociones que por el momento, no las puede separar.

Confió en Tony. ¡Lo _amaba_! ¿Cómo le pudo hacer algo como esto? ¿Acaso todo había sido un juego para él? De haber sido así, entonces ¿por qué sólo le programó estas emociones y no le dio la capacidad para desarrollarlas? Hubiera sido mucho menos cruel.

Cuando las puertas se abren, finalmente, IA Peter sale de inmediato. Sus piernas le obedecen un poco más ahora, pero todavía se ve como si fuera un cervatillo tratando de dar sus primeros pasos después de nacer. Aquello no se aleja de la verdad, por supuesto, aunque Peter no puede fijarse en esos detalles por ahora.

La primera cosa que ve es Tony y... Peter. El _original_. La razón por la cual Tony le abandonó. La razón por la que lo había dejado en la oscuridad, solo, sin siquiera despedirse de él.

— ¡Tú! —No sabe a quién le habla, si al hombre que le hizo enamorarse de él para luego abandonarlo, o al chico que alejó a Tony de él. — ¿ _Cómo pudiste_?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y la IA mira aambos, con su pecho agitado y sus piernas temblorosas. Está _tan_ enojado, cegado de la ira, que apenas se da cuenta cuando su visión se vuelve borrosa, porque empieza a llorar.

— ¡Me prometiste que no me iría! —Grita la IA, haciendo eco alrededor de las paredes de ellos, por lo potente que es. — ¡Me prometiste que no me ibas a alejar y luego me abandonaste!

El pecho de Tony se tensa y trata de responder, pero no es nada más que un sonido débil, producto de la tristeza que viene de él. Tony se merece esto, lo sabe. Rompió su promesa y este es el precio que tiene que pagar.

— ¡¿Por qué no me borraste si era tan fácil de reemplazar, dime?! ¡Creí que te preocupabas por mí!

Ante esto, Tony está a punto de quebrarse por completo cuando Peter (el de carne y hueso) de repente se alza y avanza unos pasos hacia él.

— ¿Peter?, —Le pregunta con cuidado, su voz no era más que un susurro. —Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

En respuesta, la IA se da la vuelta y lo mira, tratando de asesinarle con sus ojos.

— ¡Tú sabes muy bien que mi nombre es Peter! —Le ladra, apretando sus puños una vez más.

El verdadero Peter traga y da otro paso hacia delante. —Sé que estás herido, Peter, pero..., Tony no lo sabía. No quería lastimarte, lo juro.

— ¡Pues demonios que lo hizo! —Grita la IA, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. — ¡Me hizo _sentir_! ¡Me programó para amarlo y entonces se fue porque tú volviste y porque eres mejor que yo! ¡Porque soy una copia que hizo hasta que volvieras y así pudiera desecharme! ¡Como si fuera un pedazo de basura!

—Eso... eso no es verdad, Peter, —le dice el verdadero, mientras traga de nuevo. — Él nunca haría algo así...

— ¡PERO LO HIZO!

La tensión es casi tangible y Tony ya no lo puede aguantar más. Todo esto es su culpa, no puede sentarse y dejar que Peter tomara la culpa. Se obliga a sí mismo a dar un paso adelante, avanzando más allá del verdadero Peter y envuelve a la IA en un apretado abrazo. Por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo, realmente puede tocarlo y puede sentir como el cuerpo más pequeño temblaba en sus brazos, mientras que el otro también se da cuenta de esto. Una de sus manos temblorosa se alzaba, agarrando la camisa de Tony y luego IA Peter llora de manera miserable, contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué me creaste? —Sollozó la IA, sus lágrimas manchaban la camisa de Tony mientras pierde el control sobre sus emociones. — ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para amar? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Ante esto, Tony pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía al escucharle, y apretó a IA Peter más cerca, casi con desesperación, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

—No hiciste nada malo, bebé. Fui yo, yo soy el culpable. Hice todo mal. —A este punto, las lágrimas de Tony caen a raudales y ni siquiera trata de detenerlas. —No sabía qué hacer y te aparté y lo lamento _tanto_... no te mereces esto, Peter, nunca...

—Sólo quería quedarme... —IA Peter solloza, sacudiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de Tony. —Tan sólo quería ser lo suficientemente bueno... como él...

—No, bebé —Responde Tony, sacudiendo su cabeza también. —Siempre fuiste lo suficientemente bueno, por favor, no vuelvas a pensar que lo no eres. Fui un estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Cometí un error, uno terrible, y sin querer te lastimé y estoy tan jodidamente arrepentido...

— ¿Tony?

Era la voz del verdadero Peter. En respuesta, Tony alza la mirada, con la vergüenza y tristeza visible en su rostro. Él sabe que también Peter debe estar enojado con él ahora, no había manera que él no pudiera estarlo.

—Lo siento, Pete, yo...

—No, para. —El chico niega lentamente la cabeza. —Es mejor si me voy ahora. Yo... creo que ambos necesitan hablar y no quiero molestarte.

La IA quiere gritarle que se fuera de aquí, pero algo le detiene. El mismo dolor que siente se ve reflejado en la cara del chico, con las mismas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y la forma en la que mira a Tony... ve reflejada la manera en la que siempre quiso mirarlo también. No puede gritarle.

Eventualmente, IA Peter da un paso hacia atrás, fuera del abrazo de Tony, mirándoles.

—Yo soy el que debe irse, —dice, porque eso es exactamente lo que debe hacer. Este no es su lugar, él es sólo una copia y una copia defectuosa, incluso con el cuerpo que tiene ahora no puede ser como el verdadero Peter. No puede ser real, es imposible. —Yo... yo sólo... me iré al laboratorio y si quieres puedes desarmarme o... borrarme. En serio, está bien.

Se voltea para irse, teniendo la certeza de que no lo necesita aquí, pero antes de que pueda moverse, alguien toma su muñeca. Cuando se da la vuelta, espera ver a Tony, pero no es él quien lo sostiene. Es Peter.

—No te vayas, por favor, —dice el chico en voz baja, y algo en la forma en que lo dice hace que la IA se detuviera.

—Tú... no me odias. —Y no es una pregunta, es algo que IA Peter puede ver, mas no puede entender. De entre ellos dos, Peter es el que debería tener más razones para odiarlo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? —Inquiere Peter, soltando su muñeca. Después de un momento, la IA asiente con la cabeza. No está seguro del por qué Peter quiere hablar con él, pero algo le dice que debe quedarse. Así que lo hace.

* * *

Cuando Tony cuenta su historia, explicando lo que pasó después de su muerte, el chico se queda en silencio. De igual manera, el principio de la historia es nuevo para la IA, por lo que se mantiene callado también, finalmente entendiendo el por qué Tony le creó. Él sabía que Tony estaba herido, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando Tony comienza a hablar de su relación. Fue entonces cuando la IA quiere desaparecerse en el acto. Sus mejillas se ruborizan, gracias a los detalles de Tony al crear su cuerpo, y se siente totalmente avergonzado y apenado. Ahora Peter sin duda debe odiarlo, no había otra manera, y de nuevo, el chico no mostró ningún signo de ira o incluso hostilidad, confundiéndolo en el acto.

— ¿Por qué no me odias?, —Finalmente le pregunta, cuando Tony terminó de hablar. Simplemente tiene que saberlo, porque no tiene sentido, ¡no había manera posible en la que Peter no le odiara!

—No es tu culpa, —le responde, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. —...Nadie tiene la culpa. No tengo razones para odiarte o para estar enojado contigo. También amo a Tony, ¿cómo puedo odiarte por sentirte de la misma manera?

Ante esto, IA Peter sabe que debe decir algo para refutarle, pero tiene razón: ama a Tony. A pesar de no ser humano, de no ser como Peter, pero aun así... puede _sentir_. Y entiende que lo que siente es amor. Él mira a Tony, que le da una sonrisa débil, y se las arregla para devolverle el gesto.

—No quiero arruinar el que estén juntos de nuevo, — finalmente dice la IA, a pesar de que dolía como el infierno. —Yo... no estaba destinado para ser algo más que una IA. No debería tener este cuerpo, nunca debí haberlo pedido. Es mejor si simplemente me aparto y los dejo ser.

—No digas eso, Peter — murmura Tony, tomando una de sus manos, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—No, es mejor así. No soy real, no estoy... yo no debería estar aquí. Tuve mi tiempo contigo, está bien.

—No, no quiero que te vayas, —dice Tony, agarrando su mano con más fuerza. —Eres más que una IA para mí, Peter, eres... tú eres una persona. No puedo perderte.

—Pero Peter, él... él es a quien querías devuelta, no a mí, —la AI dice en voz baja y mira hacia el chico. —Él es a quién habías perdido, no a mí. Yo... yo sólo soy un reemplazo.

—No lo eres. —Dice Peter de repente, sonriéndole. —Eres real. Tú eres yo, sólo... sólo que eres un yo distinto.

Los dos Peters se miran el uno al otro y Tony podría jurar que son gemelos. Bueno, no _gemelos_ : la apariencia de IA Peter lucía un año más joven que Peter, aunque era fascinante mirarlos uno junto al otro. Tony también había esperado que Peter enloqueciera y odiara a su doble, pero no lo hace. Y no estaba actuando, Peter en verdad aceptaba al otro por completo y Tony apenas podía creerlo.

Sin decir una palabra, Tony de repente se guía de sus instintos y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando una mano en el rostro del verdadero Peter y lo voltea para poderlo besar. Puede ver al otro Peter, puede ver como sus ojos se abren en shock y tristeza, pero espera que aquello pronto se desvaneciera. Al cabo de unos segundos, rompe el beso y mira a los ojos de Peter, que le da una sonrisa.

A continuación, se vuelve hacia el otro Peter y lo besa también, de manera suave y dulce, y los ojos se llenan de lágrimas bajo su toque. Tony le jala más cerca, de manera cuidadosa en sus brazos, no queriendo que su primer beso fuese cualquier otra cosa. Fue un beso más largo que el que tuvo con el verdadero Peter, pero está bien, IA Peter merece esta atención especial después de todas esas lágrimas y Tony felizmente se lo da.

Cuando Tony rompe el beso, la IA se queda completamente sin palabras y aquello es la cosa más dulce que ha visto nunca. Pasa un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo.

— ¿P-por qué? —Pregunta la IA con incredulidad, su voz apenas siendo un susurro audible.

—Porque no quiere que te vayas, —Le contesta Peter, sonriéndole. —Ni yo tampoco.

—Pero... no entiendo... —Esto no tiene sentido. — ¿Por qué Peter no está furioso de que Tony le besara? ¿Y de que le dio un beso más largo que él?

De pronto, Peter toma una de sus manos y lo levanta -con cuidado, sin presión,- confundiéndole más.

—Sé por qué te creó y no estoy enojado con él o contigo por eso, — dice Peter en voz baja, una dulce sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. —Quiero que Tony sea feliz y tú lo hiciste feliz cuando yo no podía. Estoy contento por eso.

—Pero ahora puedes hacerlo feliz otra vez, él... ya no me necesita.

—Pero es verdad, te necesita. —Insiste Peter y se ríe. —Y en absoluto, a mí no me importaría compartir.

IA Peter está a punto de preguntar qué es lo que quiere decir, cuando de pronto el chico se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios contra los suyos, y sus ojos nuevamente se expanden en completo shock.

Es... diferente, la manera de besar a comparación de Tony -más vacilante y cauteloso - pero se siente tan bien. No sabe por qué Peter hace esto, pero lo deja pasar, cerrando incluso sus ojos y trata de devolverle el beso, imitando sus movimientos y solo se siente raro por un momento antes de que empiece a gustarle.

Cuando se separan, algo extraño sucede en el interior de la IA. Es confuso, sí, aunque también hay algo más. Está... se siente aliviado. Aliviado de que Peter no quiere que se vaya y que no le odia por las cosas que hizo, sintiéndose también aliviado de que Tony parece sentirse de la misma manera.

— ¿E-están seguros de que no quieren que me vaya? —Inquiere con cautela, mirando a Peter y luego a Tony. —Yo no... No quiero ser una carga.

—Nunca podrías serlo. —Responde Tony, incorporándose y alojándole en sus brazos. —Fui muy cruel contigo porque estaba asustado, pero ya no, nunca más. Lo prometo. Esto no pasará de nuevo. Cuando dije que te quería, lo dije en serio. No fue una mentira...

—Yo también, tampoco mentía. —IA Peter solloza y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony, abrazándolo tan fuerte como fuera posible. —Quiero quedarme contigo...

—Puedes quedarte. —Le promete Tony, besando la cabeza. —Haremos que esto funcione, de alguna manera.

IA Peter se siente extraño al estar cerca de los dos y de no ser tratado como si estuviera de sobra en la habitación. Peter está siendo increíblemente amable con él, le hace preguntas que ciertamente no espera, algunas de ellas trataban de cómo se siente al tener un cuerpo ahora, cómo había sido cuando estaba sin uno, cómo lo terminó teniendo... y así continuaba, - haciéndole sentir tan relajado porque no parece forzado, Peter realmente se ve curioso e interesado.

Tony se queda silencioso por un tiempo, observándoles. Al principio, ve como IA Peter se sienta, notándole bastante tenso, pero a medida que hablaban, más comenzaba a relajarse y es allí donde comienza a abrirse. Es interesante a la vista y Tony está fascinado por lo fácil que ambos parecen conectar. Pero, de nuevo se da cuenta que ambos son Peter, ¿no? Cuando creó la IA, incluyó todos los gestos de Peter, hasta su forma de reír y todos sus tipos de risas, a pesar de que sin cuerpo, la IA no podía hacer sus gestos en ese momento. Simplemente, Tony lo sintió necesario y ahora que IA Peter tiene un cuerpo, uno que estaba aprendiendo a controlar bastante rápido, es como Peter y, sin embargo... es diferente. Él sigue siendo _él_.

No obstante, cuando se hace tarde, Peter tiene que irse y cuando abraza a su igual y se pone de pie, Tony puede ver como el miedo regresa a su rostro. Tony se levanta para también poder abrazar al verdadero Peter, dándole un beso y luego lo acompaña a la salida. Después de haberse calmado IA Peter, éste le devolvió el control del ascensor a FRIDAY. Y cuando Tony regresa, sentándose nuevamente, se da cuenta de que la IA se ha acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho, luciendo al borde del pánico.

A Tony le rompe el corazón verlo así.

—Peter, ¿qué pasa? —Tony pregunta con cuidado y la IA niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No me borres, por favor... —susurra, soltando unas lágrimas. —Te prometo no molestarte, puedo quedarme en el laboratorio y estar en silencio, pero por favor no me borres...

—Bebé, no, ¿por qué haría eso? —Tony le pregunta, completamente conmocionado ahora, arrodillándose frente a él, lo jala hacia sus brazos. —Prometí que no te borraría.

—Entiendo y sé por qué preferirías tenerlo a él en vez de mí, está bien, lo entiendo, —IA Peter solloza y esconde su rostro contra el hombro de Tony. —Y no me interpondré en tu camino, pero no quiero desaparecer, por favor...

—Eso no pasará, te prometí que no lo haría. —Tony suspira, abrazándolo. —Sé que lo que hice fue horrible y joder, lo lamento tanto. No sabía cómo lidiar con la verdad sin lastimarte, y aun así lo hice, y estuvo muy mal. Pero te juro que esto no es tu culpa. Yo fui quién lo jodió, no tú, y no te castigaré por eso.

Peter está tan asustado que Tony puede sentirlo y le duele tanto verlo así.

—Sé que él es amable conmigo porque no quiere herirte, no quiero que piense que tiene la obligación de ser amable y aceptarme...

—No, Peter, escúchame, ¿ok? —Tony necesita arreglar esto, no puede soportar ver a su dulce IA así.

—Eso no es lo que hace, él no es así. Yo fui quien causó todo esto y él tendría todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo y contigo, pero no. Él no finge que le agradas, en serio.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es que le agrado? —Le inquiere, mirando a Tony con ojos tristes. —Estaba tratando de alejarte de él...

—Le agradas porque posiblemente te conoce mejor que yo, —Tony sonríe, alborotándole el pelo. —Y él puede verse reflejado en ti, él sabe lo que es amar a alguien y tener miedo de perderlo. Y él nunca te odiaría por sentirte así.

— ¿Realmente soy él? —IA Peter pregunta, viéndose completamente perdido y herido por su propia pregunta. —Sé que me hiciste ser como él pero...

—No eres él, —dice Tony con severidad, negando con la cabeza. —Sí, lo fuiste al principio, o al menos lo eras a como yo lo recordaba, pero... has madurado por ti mismo. Sigues siendo Peter, sólo que... uno distinto. Te desarrollaste, convirtiéndote en tu propia persona durante este último año y eso es lo que él ve. Es lo que también veo yo.

—Entonces... ¿quién soy yo? Si no soy Peter... ¿quién soy?

Tony se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un suave beso en la mejilla de la IA, sonriéndole.

—Eso es lo que descubriremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Sin importar lo que pasa, no te enviaré lejos ni te eliminaré. Eres importante para mí, Peter, siempre lo fuiste y el hecho de que ahora seas distinto no quiere decir que por eso te quiera menos, no menos de lo que te quiero ya.

La IA asiente y finalmente deja de temblar. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y lo agarra, mientras Tony se levanta, llevándolo con él con facilidad. Una mano se posa en su espalda, manteniéndole cerca cuando Tony se sienta nuevamente en el sofá. Casi se acurruca en el regazo de Tony, haciendo reír al hombre y besa su cabeza.

Se sientan así por un rato, tan solo Tony sosteniéndole y pasando una mano sobre su espalda. Peter lentamente comienza a calmarse, eventualmente incluso comienza a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Tony. Eso es algo que Peter haría, haciendo a Tony sonreír de nuevo.

—No pensé que pudiera estar cerca de ti, —susurra la IA, su voz casi suena fascinada. —Cuando él regresó... estaba tan asustado de que me olvidarías por completo...

—Oh, cariño, —Tony suspira, con el pecho cargado de culpa. —Estoy tan contento de poder abrazarte, no tienes ni idea. Debí haberte comentado, debí haberte explicado las cosas, explicarles a ambos, mas no supe cómo.

— ¿Pensaste que se pondría furioso por lo que hiciste?

Sin poderlo ocultar, Tony inclina la cabeza. —Cuando pasó... cuando él me miró mientras desaparecía, algo en mí también murió en aquél momento. No quería seguir y tú me diste una razón para no hacerlo. Sé que te hice por las razones equivocadas, fue egoísta y el hecho de añadirte emociones fue aún peor. No solo quise crear una IA, quería _crearlo_ , ¿sabes? Y cuando regresó... pensé que me odiaría por tratar de reemplazarlo de esa manera. Tuve miedo de perderlo otra vez y no vi lo mucho que te estaba lastimando...

En respuesta, la IA se recuesta en el hombro de Tony y cierra los ojos, suspirando. —No querías lastimarme, lo sé. Yo... vi lo feliz que fuiste con él...

—Fui un gran imbécil, puedes decirlo, —responde Tony y suelta una risa dolorosa. —Todo lo que pude ver era a él y te alejaba cada vez más. Si alguien de aquí debería estar enojado, ese deberías ser tú.

—Lo estaba, —admite IA Peter en voz baja. —No entendía por qué él era mejor que yo, no entendía por qué lo elegiste por encima de mí, cuando yo siempre hice todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Soy una copia y una copia nunca es tan buena como la original. Pero quiero ser bueno, quiero ser mejor de lo que soy.

—No puedes ser mejor, — sonríe Tony, besando su cabeza. —Tú ya de por sí eres perfecto. Y no quisiera que fueses distinto a lo que ya eres. En cambio yo, debí dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar la realidad de lo que hice en lugar de lastimarte de esa manera. El único que no es perfecto aquí soy yo.

Peter niega con la cabeza, mas no responde. Para él, Tony es perfecto. Siempre lo ha sido. Tal vez es (o era) solo una IA, pero Tony en realidad no lo programó para amarlo. Recreó al Peter que conocía, al que amaba, pero al final fueron su propia mente y su corazón inexistente los que tomaron la iniciativa. IA Peter, por sí mismo, se enamoró.

—Entiendo por qué te ama—, responde la IA después de un rato, sonriendo con ternura. —Puedo verlo, al igual que en mi caso. Él también haría cualquier cosa por ti...

—Al igual que yo haría cualquier cosa por él, —sonríe Tony, pasando una mano por el cabello de la IA. —Y por ti.

Las palabras de Tony hacen que Peter se sienta cálido en su interior. No sabe por qué o cómo es eso posible, pero está allí, en su pecho y en su estómago, y se siente tan bien.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —inquiere con cuidado, sin saber si tiene derecho a preguntar, pero queriendo que ese sentimiento de comodidad y felicidad se mantuvieran. Si Tony se niega, entonces volverá al laboratorio, por supuesto, pero lo anhela _tanto_. —Yo... todavía quiero acostarme a tu lado por la noche... al menos una vez...

—Si crees que no voy a llevarte a mi habitación y abrazarte toda la noche, pues entonces tengo algunas noticias para ti, —se ríe Tony, apretando a Peter con fuerza. —No quiero que te vayas, Peter. Quiero que te quedes, y quiero darte todas las cosas que quisiste durante tanto tiempo y que no pudiste tener. Quiero que también seas feliz, en serio.

—Ya lo estoy, —sonríe Peter, acurrucándose contra su pecho. —Siempre supe que serías cálido, pero es tan _agradable_ finalmente sentirlo... y... puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón... — Presiona su oreja sobre su pecho, con una resplandeciente sonrisa. —Es tan impresionante. Solo podía verlo, los parámetros y curvas de tu ritmo cardíaco, pero esto... esto es mucho mejor.

Tony sonríe y acaricia suavemente su espalda, recordando que ahora todo lo que la IA experimente con su nuevo cuerpo y sus sentidos es algo nuevo y especial. Y su curiosidad y fascinación se sienten tan puras e inocentes, como el mismo Peter. No importa lo que hicieron en el pasado, ahora todo es una primera vez para él, todo lo que ve, siente y escucha.

—No tengo corazón, ¿verdad? —Peter le pregunta después de un rato de quedarse así, retrocediendo para mirar a Tony. —Yo... no tengo uno porque soy un robot, ¿cierto?

—Puedes no tener un corazón como yo, —sonríe Tony, acunando su mejilla. —Pero _tienes_ uno. Es artificial, pero late igual que el mío. ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Peter parece aturdido, pero asiente y observa como Tony sujeta una de sus manos y la presiona contra su pecho. Al principio, no siente nada, pero después de un momento se da cuenta de algo que no sabía que estaba allí antes. Es muy débil, pero hay... algo latiendo en su pecho.

—Ese es tu corazón, Peter, —explica Tony de manera suave. —Eres más que una máquina, eres un ser vivo. Eres tan real como yo. Puedes sentir y pensar, puedes llorar, reír y amar. No hay nada en ti que sea menos, tan solo eres un poco distinto.

Peter lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Cuando habitó este este cuerpo, no sabía sobre estas cosas, sobre el hecho de que Tony realmente le había dado un corazón y probablemente otras cosas también. Tony trabajó en esto la mayor parte el tiempo solo, porque no quería molestarlo en caso de que las cosas nuevamente no funcionaran. Realmente es una gran sorpresa para él.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto... por mí? —La IA pregunta, sus emociones se agitan y se puede notar en su voz agitada.

—Te prometí que lo haría bien, —sonríe Tony, pasando los dedos por la mejilla de Peter. —Estabas tan destrozado cuando no funcionó la primera vez, quería que tu cuerpo fuera perfecto para que esto no volviera a pasar. Te mereces solo lo mejor, Peter.

—Pensé que me volvería a quemar, —admite Peter, mirando la mano sobre su pecho. —No sabía si este cuerpo podría retenerme, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sabía que no podría regresarme al sistema en caso de que fallara, y que probablemente ni siquiera notarías que de repente me hubiera ido...

Tony puede sentir su corazón romperse. Oh, su dulce Peter...

—Claro que sí, lo hubiera notado. — Le asegura, inclinando suavemente la cabeza hacia arriba y presionando un suave beso en sus labios. — ¿En verdad estabas listo para morir por tener este cuerpo?

Peter guarda silencio por un momento, y luego sacude la cabeza. —No fue por tener este cuerpo, murmura en voz baja. —Quería enfrentarte porque... ya no acudías a mí. No sabía qué más hacer para hacer que me escucharas.

—Siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación, Peter, —Tony suspira y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de la IA, sus manos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. —Debí haber hablado contigo, de explicarte las cosas de alguna manera... Aun así, estoy tan contento de que por esta vez haya funcionado, no tienes idea... si de repente me hubiese enterado que tú al final... oh dios, no sé de verdad qué hubiese hecho.

— ¿Me habrías extrañado? —Pregunta Peter, tan quieto que está claro de tener miedo a la respuesta.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar, —susurra Tony, besando el hombro de la IA. —Significas mucho para mí, Peter, y nunca debí tratarte así, ni de causar que te sintieras no amado.

La IA emite un sollozo silencioso, aunque no hay lágrimas. Es solo el nudo en su garganta que no puede tragar cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony.

— ¿Podemos ir a la cama, por favor? —Inquiere, frotando su rostro contra el hueco del cuello de Tony. —Me siento... cansado, creo. Quiero acostarme...

—Por supuesto que podemos, bebé, —dice Tony, apretando al otro con fuerza. —Prometo que no te lastimaré más, nunca más. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, jamás te alejaré de nuevo.

—Gracias... —Peter sonríe agradecido y se aferra a Tony cuando éste se pone de pie y lo lleva a la habitación, tal como dijo que lo haría.

Se deja caer suavemente en la cama cuando Tony se quita la ropa y luego se pone una de sus camisetas para dormir. Durante todo este proceso, la IA sólo se quedó allí y alza la mirada, incapaz de moverse o incluso hablar. Luego, Tony se arrastra hacia la cama junto a él y Peter se aleja un poco hacia atrás para hacerle espacio, causando que fuera empujado a los brazos de Tony inmediatamente, antes de envolver la manta alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Realmente está bien que me quede? —Peter está en la necesidad de preguntar, porque esto se siente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No obstante, cuando levanta la vista, todo lo que ve es a Tony, haciéndole ojitos y a la cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esperé durante más de un año para abrazarte así, bebé, —responde, inclinándose para darle un beso suave. —A este punto, sería un crimen el no permitir que te quedes.

Peter no puede reprimir su propia la risa, mientras se acurruca más cerca de Tony, permitiendo que el hombre lo protegiera entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole. Es mucho mejor de cómo lo imaginó todo este tiempo. Tony se siente cálido, seguro y reconfortante, todas las cosas que Peter nunca experimentó, haciéndole tan feliz que quiere llorar de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo hace. Este era un buen momento, no había lugar para las lágrimas.

—Te amo, Tony... —susurra, por primera vez usando el nombre de Tony cuando se dirige a él. El hecho de que el corazón del hombre salte un latido no pasa desapercibido para ambos.

—Yo también te amo, Peter, —susurra Tony, presionando sus labios contra la cabeza de la IA y manteniéndose allí. —Todo estará bien ahora, lo prometo.

Y esta vez, Tony está decidido a cumplir su promesa.

Sin importar qué.

* * *

**A** l principio, IA Peter no creyó que esto pudiera resultar bueno o pacífico de alguna manera, al menos no con el verdadero Peter y él queriendo a Tony a la vez, pero para su sorpresa, la paz se mantuvo. Cuando se despierta por la mañana, después de finalmente dormir junto al hombre que ama por primera vez en su vida, Tony es lo más dulce que puede ser y la IA siente que está flotando en su felicidad. Les prepara el desayuno: en realidad, IA Peter puede comer en su nuevo cuerpo, algo que Tony se aseguró de que fuera posible, porque quería que disfrutara de cada experiencia de ser humano. Luego, Tony le da ropa para que se ponga, no solo su ropa, aquella camisa vieja que realmente necesita lavarse. Le entrega ropa del verdadero Peter, lo que significa que le quedan a la perfección, pero a IA Peter no le importa. Le gusta usar ropa y lo agradable que se está comportando Tony con él.

Es mediodía cuando Peter (el verdadero) llega, y AI Peter y Tony están sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café y hablan sobre el nuevo recipiente de Peter cuando entra. Esta vez, la IA no siente tantos celos cuando Tony salta y saluda a Peter. Tal vez porque vuelven a estar juntos y Tony retoma la conversación donde la dejaron de nuevo mientras Peter también se prepara un café. Tal vez sea porque durante las últimas horas, Tony no ha mostrado una sola señal de hostilidad o incomodidad por estar solo con él. ¿Esto realmente puede funcionar? Peter no lo sabe, pero de seguro espera que lo haga de alguna manera.

Hay algo casi doméstico en toda la situación. El verdadero Peter no está en la torre todo el tiempo, pero viene todos los días durante unas horas, a veces alrededor del mediodía, a veces por la mañana, pero no es nada incómodo. Siempre es amable con AI Peter, siempre sonríe y habla con él, casi como si no fuera una amenaza para su relación. Y Tony no es diferente, de verdad. Los trata a ambos por igual, les brinda la misma cantidad de atención y, aunque al principio confunde a la IA, se acostumbra a ella sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Después de unos días, Tony lleva a AI Peter a un gran centro comercial, después de mencionar que se siente raro usar la misma ropa que usa el verdadero Peter. Tony, siendo Tony, por supuesto, inmediatamente se da cuenta de eso y le dice a AI Peter que elija lo que quiera una vez que estén allí. La IA está extremadamente avergonzada e intenta decirle que no lo dijo en serio y que Tony no tiene que hacer esto por él, pero Tony insiste, muy gentilmente, en que elige las cosas que le gustan.

—No quiero que pienses que eres solo una copia, Peter, —dice Tony, con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de la IA. —Eres tú y puedes tener todo lo que quieras.

Al principio hay mucha duda cuando caminan por los pasillos cuando IA Peter señala la ropa, pero Tony simplemente las recoge sin hacer ninguna pregunta, volviéndolo un poco más fácil. Al final, salen con cuatro bolsas llenas de ropa nueva y con una IA completamente emocionada y feliz, agarrada del brazo de Tony.

A partir de este momento, era mucho más fácil distinguir a los dos Peters. Mientras que el verdadero conservaba sus jeans y camisas con capucha geek, IA Peter prefiere las camisas y pantalones con botones, algunas sudaderas con capucha también, aunque son menos coloridas y en su mayoría, de color negras, como el resto de su guardarropa. No es un gran admirador de los colores brillantes o los estampados coloridos, probablemente porque tal vez así quiere dejar en claro que no él es Peter, pero ni el verdadero Peter ni Tony se quejan de ello. El cambio de ropa hace que los dos Peters se vean menos como gemelos y más como hermanos, por lo que IA Peter no está molesto en lo absoluto. Le gusta Peter, es agradable, dulce y divertido, así que no hay razón para que lo sea.

La semana transcurre de una manera muy tranquila y agradable, para todos ellos eventualmente. AI Peter está un poco celoso al principio cuando Tony besa al verdadero Peter y lo toca, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no lo hace para enojarlo, sino simplemente porque lo hace feliz. Y también lo besa, más gentil y cuidadoso, pero aun así no se siente menos emocionante y maravilloso que la primera vez.

Por la noche, el verdadero Peter no se queda, entonces IA Peter tiene a Tony sólo para él, disfrutando verdaderamente de esos momentos. Tony siempre lo abrazará con fuerza, dejándolo dormir en sus brazos y es lo más increíble que se le ocurre. Tony nunca ha intentado hacer algo inapropiado con él, a pesar de besarle y tocarle con cuidado. Esas demostraciones nunca son incómodas y Tony nunca es agresivo, para la IA le era maravilloso verle tan amable y amoroso. Hablan sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos, por supuesto, y hablan sobre todo en general, pero nunca pasa de eso y eso está bien, para ambos.

Una semana después de que AI Peter recuperara su cuerpo, los tres se encontraban viendo una película, juntos. Tony se apoya contra un lado del sofá, en sus brazos estaba IA Peter y el verdadero Peter estaba sentado a su lado. No hay ningún indicio de celos, Peter realmente nunca se ha puesto celoso cuando Tony le presta atención a la IA, y juntos disfrutan en calma y en comodidad con la situación. La IA prácticamente está sentada en el regazo de Tony, lo más cerca posible que puede estar. Le encanta estar cerca del hombre, no puede evitarlo, y a veces Tony le besa, haciendo de esto mucho mejor. Está tan feliz que solo se acurruca contra Tony, aun sabiendo que Peter también está allí, sin enojarse por llamar la atención del otro. Por un tiempo, IA Peter se siente como si estuviera en el cielo.

La película que están viendo es una comedia romántica, o al menos IA Peter es lo que cree. Ni siquiera está tan seguro porque no la reconoce. Entonces, hay una escena de la pareja principal que es demasiado íntima y provoca algo inesperado en la IA. Comienza a sentir algo en su estómago, como una onda de calor, pero se extiende con rapidez y no está seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Luego, Tony alza la cabeza y lo besa, no de la manera gentil de la que está acostumbrado, sino más bien el beso se torna profundo y casi apasionado, y las manos del hombre también están sobre su cuerpo.

Siente como este calor se extiende aún más y, sin saber qué más hacer, agarra la camisa de Tony para apoyarse mientras suspira dentro del profundo beso, haciendo que su cabeza gire con fascinación. Fue solo cuando Tony se aleja que nota algo duro entre ellos y se da cuenta con vergüenza que no se trata de Tony, sino de él y se aleja casi en pánico. Esto nunca había pasado antes, ni siquiera en las veces que se acostaban en la cama, y entonces Tony le dio otro beso. Ahora puede sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizan mientras intenta mirar hacia abajo para poder ocultar su rostro.

Se produce un momento de silencio antes de que la IA se aclarara la garganta, y por mucho que quisiera quedarse donde se encontraba, se termina de separar del regazo de Tony. Aunque no es como si pudiera tener su dura erección pegada a la pierna del otro, aquello era muy inconveniente e inapropiado. Es malo, no está bien. IA Peter se cubre la entrepierna con la mano, tratando de ocultar lo que está sucediendo, pero por supuesto, aquello es tan obvio que hace que Tony y el verdadero Peter se den cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? —Le inquiere Tony, usando el apodo que usaba a menudo para referirse a la IA, quien negaba con la cabeza, tratando de sonar normal.

—E-e-stoy bien. Sólo un poco emocionado, es todo. —Decir que estaba _emocionado_ era quedarse corto, pero en realidad la IA sí estaba emocionada de maneras que no esperaba y no sabía qué hacer para ahuyentarlas.

La mano de Tony en su espalda no lo hace más fácil, pero no puede decirle que la quite porque bueno, le gusta el toque. Mucho. Aparentemente, tal vez incluso demasiado —Sigamos... viendo la película, ¿ok?

Tony sonríe y mira al verdadero Peter, quien le devuelve la sonrisa suavemente. Ambos saben lo que IA Peter está tratando de ocultar, mas ninguno de los dos está enojado por eso, en absoluto. Peter decide tratar de calmar al otro, se acerca a él y le pasa la mano por el brazo.

—Está bien emocionarse así a veces, —le dice dulcemente, besando su mejilla. —Te prometo que no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

La IA se estremece ante esas palabras y mira al niño con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de confusión y vergüenza.

—Pero yo... no debería... ni siquiera sé que pasó... —Y eso era todo lo que podía hacer IA Peter, tartamudear de vergüenza. Sus mejillas aun estaban muy rojas y sus manos temblaban.

Peter se ríe y pasa suavemente una mano por la mejilla del otro chico, sonriéndole con cariño. —Me hago una idea de lo que pasó, no te preocupes, —le asegura. —No es nada malo, no tienes que ocultarlo. A mí no me importa y estoy seguro de que a Tony tampoco, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto, —le responde Tony, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de la IA, besando su mejilla.

— ¿Te gustó lo que viste allí? ¿Y de que te haya besado?

IA Peter asiente, y aún en todo su miedo y vergüenza, seguía incapaz de reprimir el sonrojo en su rostro. —Yo... sí, realmente me gustó… —Se toma su tiempo para buscar decepción en la cara de Tony o incluso algún indicio de ira, no obstante, no encuentra absolutamente nada. Tony solo se ve feliz e incluso... ¿un poco excitado?

— ¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo? ¿O tocarte?

La IA traga, aunque asintió a pesar de las posibles consecuencias. Es agradable la forma en la que Tony le besa, lo hace sentir amado, deseado y... _real_. Él quiere sentirse así. Y si a Peter no le importa, ¿tal vez no era tan malo después de todo? Claro que estaría mal si Peter estuviese enojado, o si Tony lo estuviera, pero ambos están tranquilos y no lo ven como un problema, por lo que no ve por qué debería negarse con lo que quiere.

Entonces, Tony lo besa de nuevo y se derrite contra los labios del hombre, suspirando con satisfacción cuando una de sus manos descansa sobre sus caderas. Se siente tan bien ser besado así, es imposible no amarlo. Apenas se da cuenta que una segunda mano se posa repentinamente sobre él, mucho más pequeña y más suave y cuando su cerebro procesa lo que sucede, deja salir un gemido silencioso, sorprendiéndole tanto que rompe el beso.

Se da vuelta para mirar a Peter y, de repente, es atraído por otro beso que no esperaba. Ante esto, IA Peter no sabe cómo reaccionar. Tan solo mira a Peter hasta que éste se aleja y le sonríe.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunta la IA atónita, sonando casi asustada, pero Peter pasa las yemas de los dedos sobre la mejilla, sin dejar de sonreír. Luego, se inclina más cerca, lo suficiente para que pueda susurrarle al oído.

—Apuesto a que Tony disfruta esto tanto como tú, así que ¿qué tal si lo hacemos un poco más emocionante?

La IA le como si por un momento hubiese perdido la cabeza. Tiene una idea de lo que Peter insinúa pero… no puede hacerlo, ¿verdad? Es... inapropiado…

— ¿L-lo dices en serio?

El verdadero Peter sonríe y le toma una de las manos, empujándola entre sus propias piernas. —Muy en serio, —responde, y se inclina hacia adelante para besar a la sorprendida IA otra vez.

¡Se paraliza al saber que Peter también está duro! Entonces… ¿eso significa que realmente lo disfruta? ¿Que él disfruta... besarle y que por eso está tan _animado_?

En esta ocasión, IA Peter no puede evitar devolverle el beso por lo agradable que es, incluso si todavía está tan confundido por esta situación. Pero Peter es tan dulce con él, le pasa un brazo por el pecho y lo acerca más, profundizando su beso hasta el punto en que la IA en realidad gime de nuevo, aunque esta vez no retrocede.

Puede comprender que ahora es un buen sonido.

—Dime si quieres que pare, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pregunta Peter cuándo finalmente se separan y la IA asiente lentamente, sin estar seguro de si realmente quiere que el otro chico se detenga. Entonces, las manos de Peter comienzan a desabotonar su camisa y se queda sin aliento por un momento. Sin embargo, no lo detiene, sino que se queda mirándolo mientras continúa y eventualmente, comienza a quitarle la camisa de sus hombros. Ahí es cuando la IA se inclina para besarle nuevamente, siguiendo esta necesidad de hacerlo, sin entender realmente por qué.

Hay algo tranquilo e inocente en la manera en la que Peter lo toca, de quitarle la camisa y posar las manos sobre su pecho expuesto, su piel era un poco más fría que la de Peter, aunque se calienta de manera progresiva. Puede escuchar como la respiración de Tony se acelera a sus espaldas, aunque siente como si estuviera lejos por el momento, lo cual ya de por sí es extraño, porque generalmente todos sus sentidos están enfocados en él y solo en él. Pero ahora, Peter lo captura por completo y no puede decir que le importe aquél momentáneo cambio.

IA Peter respira de manera profunda cuando el niño finalmente se aleja, le miraba con ojos amables y al mismo tiempo, necesitados, y puede sentir la misma necesidad dentro de él, aunque no puede explicarlo por completo.

— ¿Quieres continuar? —Peter pregunta, pasando cuidadosamente sus manos sobre su pecho. Puede sentir como su corazón late más rápido ante su pregunta y asiente con lentitud.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —La IA se las arregla para preguntar, sin ser capaz de procesar que Peter le prestara atención a él en vez de a Tony.

—Me encanta, —Peter sonríe y besa la IA de nuevo, breve y dulce. — ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa me encanta? Meterme con cierta persona. Voltéate.

IA Peter está confundido cuando Peter le guiña un ojo, mas sigue sus palabras y gira la cabeza. Traga saliva cuando ve a Tony, con los ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, su boca ligeramente abierta y con una mano entre sus piernas. Nunca había visto a Tony así, tan increíblemente aturdido y excitado, mas aquello hace que su estómago se contraiga de la manera más deliciosa.

— ¿Qué piensas, quieres continuar? —Peter pregunta, girando la cabeza de la IA hacia atrás con suavidad y solo puede asentir con la cabeza en respuesta, deseando nada más que seguir y ver lo que pasa después.

Sin embargo, Tony, incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas por más tiempo, no tarda mucho en moverse cuando Peter continúa besando y tocando a la IA, terminando con sus labios contra el cuello y los hombros del más pequeño, besando en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera alcanzarlo. Al principio, sus manos se mueven hacia las caderas de la IA, pero luego comienzan a moverse rápidamente, vagando por su cuerpo de cualquier manera posible, incluso empujando entre sus piernas, lo que hace que el otro jadee y se eche para atrás.

— ¡Señor! —IA Peter casi gime, causando que Tony apriete su mano con fuerza en torno a su endurecida polla.

—Joder, me encanta cuando me llamas así, bebé, —gruñe, presionando un fuerte beso en el cuello de la IA, haciéndole estremecer por todas partes. —Ambos se ven tan jodidamente sensuales juntos...

—Sabía que te gustaría, —sonríe Peter y se inclina sobre el hombro de la IA, besando a Tony de manera profunda. Cuando se retira, hace lo mismo con el otro, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo. —Eres tan divertido de besar y tocar…

—Tú también, —IA Peter traga saliva, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Ama que lo que hacían afecte a Tony, mucho más de lo que quiere admitir, pero en realidad era divertido besar a Peter, al igual que era divertido besar a Tony.

—No le has tocado antes, ¿cierto? —Pregunta Peter de repente y la IA niega rápidamente la cabeza. Estaba casi conmocionado. Se han besado y Tony lo ha tocado, pero... nunca le ha tocado _ahí_... — ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—S-Sí... —Admite en voz baja, sonrojándose de nuevo. El otro niño toma una de sus manos y con cuidado se la lleva para presionar su palma contra el bulto bien prominente en los jeans de Tony, ambos gimieron por el contacto.

—Eso es... muévete, lentamente, —lo persuade Peter, besando su cuello con suavidad. —A él le gustará, ya lo verás. — Entonces la IA, totalmente abrumado por lo increíble que se siente todo y siendo el buen chico que quiere ser, le obedece. Necesita menos de un segundo para darse cuenta de cómo Tony disfruta mucho tocarle así, un bajo gemido escapa del hombre y aquella es la única respuesta que necesita, ocasionando que creciera aún más bajo su mano.

—Joder, niño...

IA Peter no puede evitar echarle una mirada al otro chico, que asiente y lo besa de nuevo.

—Solo sigue así, a ti también te gusta, ¿no?

—Me hace sentir muy cálido por dentro... Realmente me gusta, —le confiesa la IA, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Ahora, ¿qué tal si probamos algo juntos? —Inquiere Peter, mientras dejaba descansar una mano sobre su estómago. —A decir verdad, nunca he hecho más de lo que haces ahora, ¿quieres que ambos hagamos el siguiente paso juntos?

Los ojos de la IA se abren de sorpresa. — ¿Siguiente paso? —Había pensado que Tony y Peter ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes, tan solo... bueno, se sintió como la conclusión más lógica, dado lo cercanos que son. Pero si no lo habían hecho... si esta es la primera vez de ambos con Tony, y si es la primera vez de IA Peter en general, entonces ¿tal vez hacerlo juntos lo hace un poco menos aterrador? Porque está asustado, incluso si no le gustara admitirlo en un principio. Todo es tan nuevo y distinto que no puede evitarlo.

Peter sonríe y se acerca de nuevo, para que solo pueda escucharle. —He visto muchos videos, Pete, y tengo una idea... puedes sentir lo duro que ya está Tony, ¿qué tal nos ocupamos de él juntos? No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, puedes echarte para atrás en cualquier momento, aunque yo pensaba que tal él podría disfrutar de nuestras dos bocas sobre él.

— ¿Sobre… él? —IA Peter susurra en voz baja, con sus ojos cada vez más amplios.

—Mhm, —responde Peter, riéndose. —Lo estás estimulando tanto ahora, realmente a él le gustará. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Cuando Peter se sienta, dándole su espacio, la IA lo mira por un largo momento, debatiendo sobre si está listo para esto o no. Pero quiere hacerlo, no puede negarlo. Solo al sentir lo duro que está Tony por nada más haberle tocado a través de sus pantalones, su temperatura cambiaba entre lo cálido y frío, aunque también se encontraba muy más duro... sí, realmente lo quiere.

—V-vale, —murmura finalmente, soltándole una temblorosa sonrisa. Peter dijo que él podía detenerse en cualquier momento, lo cual lo hacía mucho más fácil. Y no haría esto sólo… aquello era de mucha ayuda también. Está nervioso, pero si ellos harían esto juntos, entonces sí, puede hacerlo.

Mientras que la IA continuaba acariciando y manoseando a Tony, el verdadero Peter se desliza del sofá y se arrastra hacia el hombre, arrodillándose frente a él. Tanto Tony como el otro Peter lo observan atentamente mientras empuja sus dedos entre la mano de la IA y la entrepierna de Tony y comienza a abrir sus pantalones, aquella acción solo hace que Tony vuelva a gemir. Por un momento, IA Peter retira su mano, cuando el niño libera la polla de Tony y cuando la ve, automáticamente traga saliva.

Él ha visto su propia polla, por supuesto, pero nunca había visto una tan dura y nunca... así de _grande_. Aunque tiene sentido, porque Tony es mucho mayor, pero maldita sea, de sólo verla se le hace agua en la boca.

— ¿Tan duro sólo por mirarnos? —Peter se ríe y alza la mirada para observar al hombre, con una mano en el muslo de la IA, apretándolo suavemente. En respuesta, recibe de Tony una mirada fulminante mientras sacude la cabeza, indicándole a la IA que bajara también y lo hace, demasiado fascinado por lo que ve para protestar.

— ¿Te gustaría si nosotros... nos encargaremos de esto por ti? —Para señalar su punto, Peter envuelve una mano alrededor de la polla de Tony, acariciándolo de manera tortuosa.

Y justo allí, IA Peter levanta la vista, para ver como Tony perdía el control sobre su rostro por un segundo. Mira a los dos muchachos frente a él, con el pecho agitado y los ojos llenos de deseo y con sus pupilas oscurecidas por la lujuria.

Sinceramente, es la cosa más caliente que la IA ha visto en toda su corta vida.

—Dios, sí, por favor... —Tony jadea mientras le tocaban y ante esto, Peter sonríe y vuelve la cabeza para mirar al otro chico.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que estaría dispuesto, —le dice con un guiño y ladea la cabeza de nuevo, señalando de esta manera a la IA para que se uniera. Nunca había seguido ningún pedido más rápido que ahora.

Al principio, IA Peter solo observa al otro chico inclinarse hacia adelante y envolver sus labios alrededor de la polla de Tony, el gemido lujurioso que suelta el hombre ante esto le envía un escalofrío por la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando Peter le aprieta también se inclina hacia adelante, uniéndose al niño en lo que está haciendo.

Ambos se turnan para llevarse a Tony a la boca y no hay ninguna duda que Tony se está perdiendo bajo sus cuidados. Luego, Peter inclina la cabeza y presiona sus labios contra la polla de Tony y la IA hace lo mismo y maldita sea, esto es aún mejor. Siguen besándose así, con los gemidos de Tony resonando en sus oídos y su polla entre sus labios, y es absolutamente increíble. Cuando Tony comienza a sacudir sus caderas y empujar hacia sus bocas, Peter agarra el cuello de la IA para mantenerlo cerca, para evitar que se pierda de lo intenso y ardiente que es esto y solo les toma a ambos un segundo antes de que gimieran con profundidad.

Es tan jodidamente bueno, es incluso aún mejor de lo que la IA jamás imaginó que podría llegar a ser. Con los labios del niño contra los suyos y una mano sobre él que le tocaba también, ya no tiene miedo y, finalmente, incluso se llena de valentía para tomar a Tony de vuelta en su boca; de manera profunda. Tan profunda, que de hecho, debería tener arcadas y jadear por aire, pero nada de esto pasa. En cambio, la IA lo toma por toda su extensión, incluso cuando Tony echa la cabeza hacia atrás y embiste en su boca, gimiendo y temblando de la mejor manera posible. No habían ningún reflejo de náuseas y a la IA le encanta bastante.

Por un momento, Peter se queda observando como Tony se folla la boca de la IA antes de levantarse, capturar los labios del hombre con los suyos y tragarse los gemidos que salen de él dentro de un beso apasionado.

—Eres un viejo sucio, no darle reflejos —Peter sonríe antes de besarlo otra vez, más fuerte. —Y yo que pensaba lo mejor de ti. Qué pervertido...

Tony logra devolverle la sonrisa, sin poder enojarse con Peter. Es exactamente lo que hizo y él Es exactamente lo que hizo y sabe que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no lo está. Joder, si esto es demasiado bueno como para avergonzarse.

—Intenta culparme, te reto, —se burla, pero Peter no le sigue el juego. Tan solo sonríe y se inclina para besar la mandíbula de Tony y luego su cuello, bajando lentamente de esta manera hasta llegar de nuevo a su polla. Voluntariamente, IA Peter se echa para atrás y le deja tomar el control, sin jadear y sin ahogarse, pero al final siente la tensión en su garganta por tomar a Tony de manera bien profunda.

—Ven aquí, chico, —Tony gime, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de la IA y voluntariamente obedece, yendo a su encuentro. Lo jala para un profundo y necesitado beso, mientras lo mantiene cerca, la mano de Tony no deja su cabello por un segundo. —Eres tan jodidamente perfecto, bebé, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Te gustó? — La IA pregunta, no sin verse orgulloso de sí mismo y es recompensado con otro beso.

— _Mucho_ , —gruñe Tony eventualmente, mirando como Peter lo tomaba casi tan profundo en su boca. Pero, a diferencia de la IA, Peter sí tiene reflejos en su garganta y tiene que retroceder para respirar, haciendo a Tony reír. Dios, son perfectos, ambos son tan jodidamente perfectos. —Parece que a ti también te gusta. Todavía estás tan duro...

La IA se sonroja al escucharle y de repente el hombre presiona una mano entre sus piernas, apretándolo y haciéndole gritar. Tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Tony para no caerse del sofá y mirarle con ojos suplicantes.

—Se siente tan bien, Tony, —susurra.

—Sé algo que se siente aún mejor, —ronronea Tony y acerca una mano al trasero de IA Peter, apretándolo con burla. — ¿Quieres que te muestre?

Peter está gimiendo alrededor de la polla de Tony, IA Peter puede escucharlo y eso le hace estremecerse por todas partes. Se aferra más fuerte al hombre cuando vuelve a apretarle el trasero y le mira con ojos grandes.

—Muéstrame, por favor... —susurra, deseando más de esta increíble sensación que parece dominar todo su cuerpo y que lo aparta de todo lo demás.

Tony lo besa con fuerza y mete una mano en los pantalones de la IA, volviendo a tocar su trasero con más fuerza.

Cuando se aleja, sus ojos están aún más oscuros por la lujuria.

—Peter, cariño, tráeme un poco de lubricante, —gruñe Tony, sin hacer ningún intento de moverse. Con el sonido de _"plop"_ , la boca de Peter desaparece de su polla y sin hacer preguntas, la busca, haciendo que el hombre sonriera de nuevo. —Qué buenos chicos los dos... nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos...

—Oh, espero que sí, —ronronea Peter cuando regresa, entregándole a Tony una pequeña botella antes de caer de rodillas y continuar chupándolo.

Tony vuelve su atención hacia la IA después de un gemido bajo y abre la botella. — ¿Quieres ser un buen chico para mí, Peter? —Le inquiere, con una dulce voz como la miel, inclinándose más cerca como para besarlo, pero deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse. — ¿Quieres saber qué tan bien puedo hacerte sentir?

— ¡Dios, sí! —Jadea la IA, chocando sus labios contra los de Tony en una desesperación que no sabía que tenía. Lo desea tanto, es como si esta necesidad fuera todo lo que pudiera pensar. —Hazme sentir bien, por favor...

Observa como Tony exprime algo del líquido de la botella en sus dedos y los frota antes de dejarle caer en el sofá y envolver su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Luego, empuja su mano hacia atrás en los pantalones de su IA, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja.

—Relájate para mí, bebé, —murmura Tony, besando su mandíbula. —Estará frío, pero te encantará, lo prometo.

Ante esto, IA Peter se encuentra nervioso, pero asiente de todos modos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony mientras éste empuja sus dedos entre sus nalgas. Hay un pequeño jadeo saliendo de sus labios cuando rodean su agujero y suelta un jadeo más fuerte y sorprendido cuando Tony presiona contra él, pero se siente increíble y no quiere que pare. Luego, Tony empuja uno de sus dedos dentro de él y la IA suelta un fuerte sollozo. No debido al dolor, no, sino porque se siente tan _intenso_ y las olas de calor que atravesaban su cuerpo eran tantas, que no puede quedarse callado.

—Joder, ¿te gusta eso, bebé? —Tony pregunta con un gruñido bajo, empujando su dedo en la IA un poco más profundo y haciéndolo llorar de nuevo.

—Sí, Dios... ¡sí!

A estas alturas, Peter ha dejado de chupar a Tony y los mira, mientras la IA tiembla bajo el cuidado de Tony y no puede evitar quererlo. Se incorpora para besar de manera profunda al otro chico mientras Tony continúa, haciéndole gemir en la boca.

—Joder, me pones celoso, Peter, —gruñe y aprieta las caderas de la IA. — ¿Cómo se siente?

—Es muy bueno, —solloza la IA, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mira al niño. —Se siente tan bien, Pete... —La IA lo ama, mucho más de lo que puede decir, y no puede evitar las lágrimas cuando Tony empuja más profundo, agregando un segundo dedo, es como si fuera a explotar por lo abrumado que está. Él no creía que esto pudiera ser tan intenso, que realmente pudiera sentir tanto, pero es tan _increíble_...

—Joder, Tony, esto es tan sexy, —Peter gime en algún momento, atacando la boca de Tony con la suya, básicamente arrojándose contra él y la IA se estremece al ver al niño tan necesitado.

—Pete... —jadea finalmente, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Peter pregunta, dándose la vuelta para besar a la IA nuevamente, con ternura. — ¿Quieres más?

En respuesta, la IA sacude la cabeza y recorre con la mirada Tony, para luego hacer lo mismo con Peter. —Tú también quieres esto, —lo dice solemne y toma la mano del niño. —Tony... también hazle sentir bien, ¿sí? —En respuesta, el hombre suelto un gemido y le roba un, retorciendo los dedos dentro de él y haciéndole soltar jadeos indecorosos de nuevo. —Eres bastante bueno, bebé, —gime y saca sus dedos. —Quédate cerca, ¿sí? Quiero que me veas.

Cuando Peter gatea y toma su lugar, la IA mantiene sus ojos sobre él bien cerca. Tony lo tira contra su pecho para que pudiera mirar, luego, vuelve a lubricar sus dedos antes de empujarlos dentro de Peter también. El niño grita como lo había hecho la IA antes, su voz eran tan clara que seguía sonando en su orejas. Es absolutamente hermoso de ver.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Peter básicamente esté rebotando en la mano de Tony, gimiendo y arrojándose hacia él en absoluta dicha. Todo lo que Peter puede hacer es mirar, asombrado de lo mucho que el niño es capaz de entregarse, de acostumbrarse a eso tan fácilmente. No pudo hacer lo mismo, aunque quería hacerlo, y aquello le hace sentir que algo no está bien con él. No obstante, se queda cerca de Tony mientras maneja a Peter, IA Peter observa atentamente, sin despegar la mirada de todo lo que sucede para poder hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Finalmente, vuelve a ponerse de rodillas y vuelve a tomar la polla de Tony boca, queriendo hacer algo por sí mismo y no solo estar inútilmente sentado. Sabe que al menos puede hacer esto y lo puede hacer bien, tomar a Tony en su boca de manera profunda, lo que parece gustarle mucho.

IA Peter sabe que este no es el final, que Tony querrá más y que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo quiera, pero aún no sabe si está listo para eso. Hasta ahora lo que han hecho le encanta, le hace sentir bien y de igual manera quiere ser bueno para Tony, pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales todavía es bastante intimidante para él. Y sin embargo, no sabe si puede decir negarse en el caso de que Tony le preguntara. IA Peter siempre hace lo que él quiere, siempre trata de hacerlo feliz... ¿cómo puede decir que no?

Afortunadamente, Peter elimina esta preocupación cuando de repente comienza a llorar de nuevo y agarra el hombro de Tony con tanta fuerza, tanta, de hecho, que el hombre se agita y lo mismo hace su polla dentro de la boca de la IA.

—Joder, Tony... necesito _más_ , por favor... quiero que me folles…

Tony gruñe y se folla al chico con más fuerza en su mano por un momento, antes de mirar a la IA, quien todavía tiene sus labios alrededor de su polla y mira a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, bebé? —Le pregunta y la IA se retira, asintiendo con alivio y curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo… ver?

—Oh, insisto, —Tony le sonríe y lo levanta, besándolo con rudeza. —Tal vez disfrutes de la vista.

— ¡ _Tony_! —Se queja Peter, sonando bastante serio, tan desesperado que su propia polla ya está goteando. —Por favor…

Tony saca sus dedos y empuja a Peter sobre su espalda, el niño grita por el repentino cambio de posición. Agarra el brazo de la IA y lo acerca, besándolo mientras Tony se pone en posición.

—Lo siento por querer ser el primero, es que ya no puedo esperar más, —murmura, con sus ojos brillantes y sus dedos temblaban. La IA puede sentir la necesidad del otro y se inclina de nuevo para otro beso.

—Sé cuánto lo quieres, está bien, —le sonríe, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Peter. —Yo... voy a estar aquí... así como lo estuviste para mí, lo prometo.

Por un momento, Tony no se mueve y solo mira a los dos Peters frente a él, tan dulces el uno al otro y aquello era tan absolutamente hermoso que apenas puede procesarlo. Él creía que esto sería una catástrofe y que nunca podría funcionar y ahora ambos eran tan maravillosamente Peter sonríe y se acerca de nuevo, para que solo pueda escucharle. —He visto muchos videos, Pete, y tengo una idea... puedes sentir lo duro que ya está Tony, ¿qué tal nos ocupamos de él juntos? No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, puedes echarte para atrás en cualquier momento, aunque yo pensaba que tal él podría disfrutar de nuestras dos bocas sobre él.

— ¿Sobre… él? —IA Peter susurra en voz baja, con sus ojos cada vez más amplios.

—Mhm, —responde Peter, riéndose. —Lo estás estimulando tanto ahora, realmente a él le gustará. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Cuando Peter se sienta, dándole su espacio, la IA lo mira por un largo momento, debatiendo sobre si está listo para esto o no. Pero quiere hacerlo, no puede negarlo. Solo al sentir lo duro que está Tony por nada más haberle tocado a través de sus pantalones, su temperatura cambiaba entre lo cálido y frío, aunque también se encontraba muy más duro... sí, realmente lo quiere.

—V-vale, —murmura finalmente, soltándole una temblorosa sonrisa. Peter dijo que él podía detenerse en cualquier momento, lo cual lo hacía mucho más fácil. Y no haría esto sólo… aquello era de mucha ayuda también. Está nervioso, pero si ellos harían esto juntos, entonces sí, puede hacerlo.

Mientras que la IA continuaba acariciando y manoseando a Tony, el verdadero Peter se desliza del sofá y se arrastra hacia el hombre, arrodillándose frente a él. Tanto Tony como el otro Peter lo observan atentamente mientras empuja sus dedos entre la mano de la IA y la entrepierna de Tony y comienza a abrir sus pantalones, aquella acción solo hace que Tony vuelva a gemir. Por un momento, IA Peter retira su mano, cuando el niño libera la polla de Tony y cuando la ve, automáticamente traga saliva.

Él ha visto su propia polla, por supuesto, pero nunca había visto una tan dura y nunca... así de _grande_. Aunque tiene sentido, porque Tony es mucho mayor, pero maldita sea, de sólo verla se le hace agua en la boca.

— ¿Tan duro sólo por mirarnos? —Peter se ríe y alza la mirada para observar al hombre, con una mano en el muslo de la IA, apretándolo suavemente. En respuesta, recibe de Tony una mirada fulminante mientras sacude la cabeza, indicándole a la IA que bajara también y lo hace, demasiado fascinado por lo que ve para protestar.

— ¿Te gustaría si nosotros... nos encargaremos de esto por ti? —Para señalar su punto, Peter envuelve una mano alrededor de la polla de Tony, acariciándolo de manera tortuosa.

Y justo allí, IA Peter levanta la vista, para ver como Tony perdía el control sobre su rostro por un segundo. Mira a los dos muchachos frente a él, con el pecho agitado y los ojos llenos de deseo y con sus pupilas oscurecidas por la lujuria.

Sinceramente, es la cosa más caliente que la IA ha visto en toda su corta vida.

—Dios, sí, por favor... —Tony jadea mientras le tocaban y ante esto, Peter sonríe y vuelve la cabeza para mirar al otro chico.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que estaría dispuesto, —le dice con un guiño y ladea la cabeza de nuevo, señalando de esta manera a la IA para que se uniera. Nunca había seguido ningún pedido más rápido que ahora.

Al principio, IA Peter solo observa al otro chico inclinarse hacia adelante y envolver sus labios alrededor de la polla de Tony, el gemido lujurioso que suelta el hombre ante esto le envía un escalofrío por la espalda. Sin embargo, cuando Peter le aprieta también se inclina hacia adelante, uniéndose al niño en lo que está haciendo.

Ambos se turnan para llevarse a Tony a la boca y no hay ninguna duda que Tony se está perdiendo bajo sus cuidados. Luego, Peter inclina la cabeza y presiona sus labios contra la polla de Tony y la IA hace lo mismo y maldita sea, esto es aún mejor. Siguen besándose así, con los gemidos de Tony resonando en sus oídos y su polla entre sus labios, y es absolutamente increíble. Cuando Tony comienza a sacudir sus caderas y empujar hacia sus bocas, Peter agarra el cuello de la IA para mantenerlo cerca, para evitar que se pierda de lo intenso y ardiente que es esto y solo les toma a ambos un segundo antes de que gimieran con profundidad.

Es tan jodidamente bueno, es incluso aún mejor de lo que la IA jamás imaginó que podría llegar a ser. Con los labios del niño contra los suyos y una mano sobre él que le tocaba también, ya no tiene miedo y, finalmente, incluso se llena de valentía para tomar a Tony de vuelta en su boca; de manera profunda. Tan profunda, que de hecho, debería tener arcadas y jadear por aire, pero nada de esto pasa. En cambio, la IA lo toma por toda su extensión, incluso cuando Tony echa la cabeza hacia atrás y embiste en su boca, gimiendo y temblando de la mejor manera posible. No habían ningún reflejo de náuseas y a la IA le encanta bastante.

Por un momento, Peter se queda observando como Tony se folla la boca de la IA antes de levantarse, capturar los labios del hombre con los suyos y tragarse los gemidos que salen de él dentro de un beso apasionado.

—Eres un viejo sucio, no darle reflejos —Peter sonríe antes de besarlo otra vez, más fuerte. —Y yo que pensaba lo mejor de ti. Qué pervertido...

Tony logra devolverle la sonrisa, sin poder enojarse con Peter. Es exactamente lo que hizo y él Es exactamente lo que hizo y sabe que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no lo está. Joder, si esto es demasiado bueno como para avergonzarse.

—Intenta culparme, te reto, —se burla, pero Peter no le sigue el juego. Tan solo sonríe y se inclina para besar la mandíbula de Tony y luego su cuello, bajando lentamente de esta manera hasta llegar de nuevo a su polla. Voluntariamente, IA Peter se echa para atrás y le deja tomar el control, sin jadear y sin ahogarse, pero al final siente la tensión en su garganta por tomar a Tony de manera bien profunda.

—Ven aquí, chico, —Tony gime, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de la IA y voluntariamente obedece, yendo a su encuentro. Lo jala para un profundo y necesitado beso, mientras lo mantiene cerca, la mano de Tony no deja su cabello por un segundo. —Eres tan jodidamente perfecto, bebé, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Te gustó? — La IA pregunta, no sin verse orgulloso de sí mismo y es recompensado con otro beso.

— _Mucho_ , —gruñe Tony eventualmente, mirando como Peter lo tomaba casi tan profundo en su boca. Pero, a diferencia de la IA, Peter sí tiene reflejos en su garganta y tiene que retroceder para respirar, haciendo a Tony reír. Dios, son perfectos, ambos son tan jodidamente perfectos. —Parece que a ti también te gusta. Todavía estás tan duro...

La IA se sonroja al escucharle y de repente el hombre presiona una mano entre sus piernas, apretándolo y haciéndole gritar. Tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Tony para no caerse del sofá y mirarle con ojos suplicantes.

—Se siente tan bien, Tony, —susurra.

—Sé algo que se siente aún mejor, —ronronea Tony y acerca una mano al trasero de IA Peter, apretándolo con burla. — ¿Quieres que te muestre?

Peter está gimiendo alrededor de la polla de Tony, IA Peter puede escucharlo y eso le hace estremecerse por todas partes. Se aferra más fuerte al hombre cuando vuelve a apretarle el trasero y le mira con ojos grandes.

—Muéstrame, por favor... —susurra, deseando más de esta increíble sensación que parece dominar todo su cuerpo y que lo aparta de todo lo demás.

Tony lo besa con fuerza y mete una mano en los pantalones de la IA, volviendo a tocar su trasero con más fuerza.

Cuando se aleja, sus ojos están aún más oscuros por la lujuria.

—Peter, cariño, tráeme un poco de lubricante, —gruñe Tony, sin hacer ningún intento de moverse. Con el sonido de _"plop"_ , la boca de Peter desaparece de su polla y sin hacer preguntas, la busca, haciendo que el hombre sonriera de nuevo. —Qué buenos chicos los dos... nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos...

—Oh, espero que sí, —ronronea Peter cuando regresa, entregándole a Tony una pequeña botella antes de caer de rodillas y continuar chupándolo.

Tony vuelve su atención hacia la IA después de un gemido bajo y abre la botella. — ¿Quieres ser un buen chico para mí, Peter? —Le inquiere, con una dulce voz como la miel, inclinándose más cerca como para besarlo, pero deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse. — ¿Quieres saber qué tan bien puedo hacerte sentir?

— ¡Dios, sí! —Jadea la IA, chocando sus labios contra los de Tony en una desesperación que no sabía que tenía. Lo desea tanto, es como si esta necesidad fuera todo lo que pudiera pensar. —Hazme sentir bien, por favor...

Observa como Tony exprime algo del líquido de la botella en sus dedos y los frota antes de dejarle caer en el sofá y envolver su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Luego, empuja su mano hacia atrás en los pantalones de su IA, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja.

—Relájate para mí, bebé, —murmura Tony, besando su mandíbula. —Está frío, pero te encantará, lo prometo.

Ante esto, IA Peter se encuentra nervioso, pero asiente de todos modos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony mientras éste empuja sus dedos entre sus nalgas. Hay un pequeño jadeo saliendo de sus labios cuando rodean su agujero y suelta un jadeo más fuerte y sorprendido cuando Tony presiona contra él, pero se siente increíble y no quiere que pare. Luego, Tony empuja uno de sus dedos dentro de él y la IA suelta un fuerte sollozo. No debido al dolor, no, sino porque se siente tan _intenso_ y las olas de calor que atravesaban su cuerpo eran tantas, que no puede quedarse callado.

—Joder, ¿te gusta eso, bebé? —Tony pregunta con un gruñido bajo, empujando su dedo en la IA un poco más profundo y haciéndolo llorar de nuevo.

—Sí, Dios... ¡sí!

A estas alturas, Peter ha dejado de chupar a Tony y los mira, mientras la IA tiembla bajo el cuidado de Tony y no puede evitar quererlo. Se incorpora para besar de manera profunda al otro chico mientras Tony continúa, haciéndole gemir en la boca.

—Joder, me pones celoso, Peter, —gruñe y aprieta las caderas de la IA. — ¿Cómo se siente?

—Es muy bueno, —solloza la IA, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras mira al niño. —Se siente tan bien, Pete... —La IA lo ama, mucho más de lo que puede decir, y no puede evitar las lágrimas cuando Tony empuja más profundo, agregando un segundo dedo, es como si fuera a explotar por lo abrumado que está. Él no creía que esto pudiera ser tan intenso, que realmente pudiera sentir tanto, pero es tan _increíble_...

—Joder, Tony, esto es tan sexy, —Peter gime en algún momento, atacando la boca de Tony con la suya, básicamente arrojándose contra él y la IA se estremece al ver al niño tan necesitado.

—Pete... —jadea finalmente, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Peter pregunta, dándose la vuelta para besar a la IA nuevamente, con ternura. — ¿Quieres más?

En respuesta, la IA sacude la cabeza y recorre con la mirada Tony, para luego hacer lo mismo con Peter. —Tú también quieres esto, —lo dice solemne y toma la mano del niño. —Tony... también hazle sentir bien, ¿sí? —En respuesta, el hombre suelto un gemido y le roba un, retorciendo los dedos dentro de él y haciéndole soltar jadeos indecorosos de nuevo. —Eres bastante bueno, bebé, —gime y saca sus dedos. —Quédate cerca, ¿sí? Quiero que me veas.

Cuando Peter gatea y toma su lugar, la IA mantiene sus ojos sobre él bien cerca. Tony lo tira contra su pecho para que pudiera mirar, luego, vuelve a lubricar sus dedos antes de empujarlos dentro de Peter también. El niño grita como lo había hecho la IA antes, su voz eran tan clara que seguía sonando en su orejas. Es absolutamente hermoso de ver.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Peter básicamente esté rebotando en la mano de Tony, gimiendo y arrojándose hacia él en absoluta dicha. Todo lo que Peter puede hacer es mirar, asombrado de lo mucho que el niño es capaz de entregarse, de acostumbrarse a eso tan fácilmente. No pudo hacer lo mismo, aunque quería hacerlo, y aquello le hace sentir que algo no está bien con él. No obstante, se queda cerca de Tony mientras maneja a Peter, IA Peter observa atentamente, sin despegar la mirada de todo lo que sucede para poder hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Finalmente, vuelve a ponerse de rodillas y vuelve a tomar la polla de Tony boca, queriendo hacer algo por sí mismo y no solo estar inútilmente sentado. Sabe que al menos puede hacer esto y lo puede hacer bien, tomar a Tony en su boca de manera profunda, lo que parece gustarle mucho.

IA Peter sabe que este no es el final, que Tony querrá más y que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo quiera, pero aún no sabe si está listo para eso. Hasta ahora lo que han hecho le encanta, le hace sentir bien y de igual manera quiere ser bueno para Tony, pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales todavía es bastante intimidante para él. Y sin embargo, no sabe si puede decir negarse en el caso de que Tony le preguntara. IA Peter siempre hace lo que él quiere, siempre trata de hacerlo feliz... ¿cómo puede decir que no?

Afortunadamente, Peter elimina esta preocupación cuando de repente comienza a llorar de nuevo y agarra el hombro de Tony con tanta fuerza, tanta, de hecho, que el hombre se agita y lo mismo hace su polla dentro de la boca de la IA.

—Joder, Tony... necesito _más_ , por favor... quiero que me folles…

Tony gruñe y se folla al chico con más fuerza en su mano por un momento, antes de mirar a la IA, quien todavía tiene sus labios alrededor de su polla y mira a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, bebé? —Le pregunta y la IA se retira, asintiendo con alivio y curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo… ver?

—Oh, insisto, —Tony le sonríe y lo levanta, besándolo con rudeza. —Tal vez disfrutes de la vista.

— ¡ _Tony_! —Se queja Peter, sonando bastante serio, tan desesperado que su propia polla ya está goteando. —Por favor…

Tony saca sus dedos y empuja a Peter sobre su espalda, el niño grita por el repentino cambio de posición. Agarra el brazo de la IA y lo acerca, besándolo mientras Tony se pone en posición.

—Lo siento por querer ser el primero, es que ya no puedo esperar más, —murmura, con sus ojos brillantes y sus dedos temblaban. La IA puede sentir la necesidad del otro y se inclina de nuevo para otro beso.

—Sé cuánto lo quieres, está bien, —le sonríe, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Peter. —Yo... voy a estar aquí... así como lo estuviste para mí, lo prometo.

Por un momento, Tony no se mueve y solo mira a los dos Peters frente a él, tan dulces el uno al otro y aquello era tan absolutamente hermoso que apenas puede procesarlo. Él creía que esto sería una catástrofe y que nunca podría funcionar y ahora ambos eran tan maravillosamente atentos entre ellos, y es todo lo que Tony alguna vez pudo haber deseado.

—Tú puedes ser el siguiente, bebé, —le promete el hombre, pasando una mano por la espalda de la IA, que lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, —le responde con cariño. —Puedo esperar... hazlo... haz feliz a Peter...

Tony no necesita que se lo digan dos veces, queriendo tanto esto que a este punto fácilmente podría haber culminado con solo verlos así. Pero Peter quiere más y puede ver que lo necesita, así que no le negará su deseo.

Cuando Tony embiste dentro de Peter, el cuerpo del niño se tensa y arquea la espalda, alejándola del sofá. Se exalta, casi grita, y por un momento, IA Peter está realmente asustado cuando el chico agarra su mano y lo aprieta con fuerza. Sin embargo, solo dura unos segundos, antes de que Peter se relajara de nuevo y su grito se convierte en un gemido. La IA se relaja un poco más cuando Tony comienza a moverse y, a partir de entonces, es simplemente un placer ver lo que está pasando.

A Peter le encanta, se encuentra contra las embestidas de Tony y sigue jalando de la IA más cerca de él para besarle, y así al menos compartir algo de su placer con él de esta manera. Esto a IA Peter no le importa, le encanta la manera intensa en la que Peter lo besa y felizmente le corresponde el beso. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Tony comienza a ir más rápido y el niño está demasiado atraído en esto como para prestarle más atención, lo que incita a la IA para sentarse y mirar.

En un momento, Tony hace girar a Peter para que esté de rodillas y ante esto, Peter grita de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera completamente diferente. Es un grito tembloroso y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, pero Peter todavía le ruega a Tony que continúe, que vaya más rápido, y aquello habría sido inquietante si no hubiera visto antes el placer en la cara del niño. Cuando vuelve a rogar, Tony le sonríe.

— ¿Te gusta cuando te lo hago rudo, cariño? —Inquiere y Peter gime en acuerdo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Me encanta _tanto_ , por favor, fóllame más fuerte!

—Podría hacerlo si lo pides como un niño bueno. —Bromea Tony, a lo que Peter dice algo que completamente aturde a la IA, que todavía les miraba de cerca.

— ¡P-Por favor, fóllame más fuerte, _Papi_! ¡Seré bueno, por favor! ¡Lo necesito mucho!

—Joder, —gruñe Tony, complaciéndolo, follándolo como si no hubiera un mañana y Peter está llorando de éxtasis cuando obedece sus plegarias, embistiéndolo más rápido y más duro en su interior.

No dura mucho y no es gentil y cuando Peter de repente grita aún más fuerte, con su cuerpo temblando bajo el de Tony, la IA sabe que está por terminar. Con un gruñido bajo, Tony empuja dentro una vez más y luego se queda quieto, respirando con pesadez al igual que Peter, ambos claramente procesando el orgasmo que acaban de experimentar.

IA Peter no está muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Puede ver que tanto Tony como Peter disfrutaron de esto, pero fue tan duro y casi brutal que no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y un poco asustado.

Intentó no mostrarlo cuando Peter le mira de nuevo, finalmente, la IA se acerca y se inclina a besarlo como él claramente quiere que lo haga, sonriendo cuando Peter es gentil y no rudo al tocarlo. No parece estar herido, así que tal vez esté bien, IA Peter piensa con un suspiro. Por lo visto, todavía queda mucho que necesita aprender, pero Peter se ve increíblemente feliz y eso lo calma.

* * *

**M** ás tarde, después de que todos se hayan relajado y se hayan acurrucado nuevamente en el sofá, (esta vez con Peter contra el pecho de Tony porque la IA pensó que necesitaba la cercanía más que él), todo parece un poco menos aterrador. En retrospectiva, no es algo malo, incluso si la IA aún no entienda del todo lo que pasó. Pero se ven felices, así que está bien, ¿verdad? Al menos, él espera que así sea.

Durante la siguiente hora, prácticamente solo Tony y Peter son los que hablan y cuando se hace tarde para que tuviera que irse, la IA simplemente lo abraza con cuidado y le asiente cuando promete regresar al día siguiente. Realmente no sabe qué decir, todavía está tratando de progresar en lo que sucedió y apenas se da cuenta cuando Tony se va para acompañar a Peter.

Fue solo cuando de repente es atraído a los brazos de Tony unos minutos más tarde, y es besado con delicadeza, que de alguna manera vuelve al presente.

—Estás terriblemente callado, bebé, — dice Tony y pasa los dedos por el cabello de la IA. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue demasiado?

IA Peter niega lentamente la cabeza y se inclina hacia el toque de Tony, sin mirarlo.

—Creo que estoy cansado, —murmura, pero está claro que está mintiendo. No es bueno con eso, para nada.

— ¿Te asusté, no es así?

—No, yo... no tengo miedo, —insiste Peter, aún no más convincente que la primera vez. Después de un minuto de silencio finalmente suspira y agrega: — ¿Eres... siempre eres así de rudo?

Tony se tensa por un momento cuando se da cuenta de qué se trata y luego aprieta a Peter con cuidado

—Por supuesto que no, bebé, —le responde suavemente. — ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Te asusté siendo tan rudo con Peter?

La IA no reacciona por un momento, pero eventualmente asiente. —Fue... un poco aterrador..., —admite. —No sé si yo pueda hacerlo...

Tony sonríe y presiona un beso en la cabeza de la IA antes de moverse y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, mirándole a los ojos.

—No te pediré que me dejes ser tan así de rudo contigo, lo juro, —dice, con las manos rozando suavemente las caderas de la IA —Solo hice esto porque Peter quería que lo hiciera, pero nunca haría esto contigo si así no lo quieres.

— ¿En serio? —La IA pregunta, sospechoso y todavía un poco confundido. —Entonces... ¿no siempre es así?

—Claro que no, —Tony sonríe suavemente. —Puede ser duro y puede ser dulce, depende de lo que quieras, ¿sabes? Nunca te lastimaría y si quieres que sea gentil contigo, eso es lo que yo haré.

Al escuchar esto fue como si el peso de una enorme piedra se fuera de sus hombros, causando que la IA sonriera, acurrucándose contra Tony.

—Gracias a Dios, —suspira en voz baja. —Yo... creo que no lo quiero tan rudo... al menos no de inmediato...

—Eso está perfectamente bien, — le asegura Tony, presionando sus labios contra la cabeza de la IA. —Podemos hacerlo cuando y donde quieras, lo prometo, y no tenemos que hacer todo si no quieres.

—No, yo... quiero, —dice Peter en voz baja, abrazando a Tony con fuerza. —Es solo que yo ... ¿lo quiero un poco más suave?

—Tan suave como quieras, mi dulce bebé, —sonríe Tony. —Quiero que también seas feliz, tanto tú como Peter me hicieron demasiado feliz hoy, te lo recompensaré cuando estés listo. Solo no te presiones ni te obligues solo porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asiente, completamente aliviado de que Tony no estuviera enojado con él por no quererlo de esta manera. Él ama a Tony, realmente lo hace, y no quiere hacerlo enojar o decepcionarlo. Mas también sabe que no puede soportar lo rudo, al menos no la primera vez. Tal vez algún día pueda, pero no de inmediato.

— ¿Puedo... llamarte _Papi_ también? —IA Peter pregunta después de un rato, obviamente sorprendiendo a Tony , de tal manera que se separa de él y lo mira.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunta y Peter se levanta, asintiendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Me... me gusta, —admite, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Suena bien y... correcto. Si dices que no está bien, solo pensé... que tal vez sería mejor preguntar. Si es algo que solo quieres que Peter haga, si sólo quieres que él te llame así, también está bien, yo no me enojaré ni nada.

De repente, Tony lo agarra de la cara y lo jala en un profundo y anhelante beso, lleno de algo que él no puede poner en palabras.

—Puedes llamarme _Papi_ cualquier día que quieras, bebé, —Le promete Tony, con el más dulce y feliz tono de voz, y le sonríe a la IA. —Siempre y cuando te haga feliz, bebé.

—Pues me hace muy feliz, —sonríe Peter y se acurruca contra el pecho de Tony. —Gracias, _Papi_ …

Tal vez esto pueda funcionar, después de todo. Él no es Peter, como si no lo supiera desde antes, seguramente lo haría ahora. Ambos son diferentes y eso es bueno, porque significa que ambos quieren cosas diferentes a veces, pero todavía aman a Tony y, en cierto modo, IA Peter notó que también ama al verdadero Peter. Es un tipo de amor distinto, diferente en la manera a la que ama a Tony, pero no quiere decir que tenga que ser algo malo, ahora lo sabe. Y mientras pudiera quedarse, sabe que existe una oportunidad para que los tres sean felices.

Eso sería muy agradable…

.

.

.


End file.
